Das Leben ist kein Ponyhof
by Alraune
Summary: Draco, der nach seiner Scheidung Erholung sehr dringend benötigt, bekommt von Dumbledore einen Entspannungsurlaub auf einem Reiterhof empfohlen. Wie es dort zugeht und wer ihn leitet, ahnt Draco allerdings nicht... HD Slash.
1. Tag 1: Die Ankunft

Titel: Das Leben ist kein Ponyhof

Autorin: Alraune

Dicsclaimer: Alle Figuren aus der HP-Welt und alles, was außerdem aus der HP-Welt stammt, gehören J. K. Rowling.

Beta: Die einzigartige, unglaubliche, unersetzliche one and only Ria!

Warnung: Slash (hehe), Lime/Lemon

Summary: Draco, der nach seiner Scheidung Erholung sehr dringend benötigt, bekommt von Dumbledore einen Entspannungsurlaub auf einem Reiterhof empfohlen. Gezwungenermaßen und ohne wirkliche Begeisterung macht Draco sich auf den Weg, ohne zu ahnen, worum es sich bei diesem Reiterhof wirklich handelt, von wem er geleitet wird und was ihn noch alles für unliebsame Überraschungen erwarten. HD Slash. HBP und DH werden ignoriert.

A/N: Was soll ich sagen? Verantwortlich zu machen für diese FF bin nicht ich, sondern zu viele Pferdebücher aus meiner Teenagerzeit, die immer noch im hintersten Winkel meines Regals versteckt sind, die absolut hinreißende Vorstellung von einem reitenden Draco und ein extrem penetrantes Plotbunny. Und ach ja, nehmt das mit der inhaltlichen Tiefe nicht ganz so ernst ;)

xXx

Tag 1: Die Ankunft

Ein Hammer donnerte auf einen großen Mahagonitisch.

"Hiermit erkläre ich die Ehe zwischen Draco Lucius Malfoy und Daphne Greengrass für geschieden!"

Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich sank in erlösender Ohnmacht vom Stuhl, jedoch blieb ich nicht lange bewusstlos, das Kreischen meiner Exfrau beendete das rasch. Durch einen Spalt meiner müden Augen sah ich auf mich zueilende Sanitäter und die tobende Daphne, die versuchte, jedem Umstehenden in Reichweite mit ihrer überdimensionalen Krokodillederhandtasche ernsthafte Verletzungen zuzufügen. Zwei offenbar lebensmüde Auroren griffen meine geifernde Exfrau unter den Armen und schleiften sie rückwärts aus dem Saal.

"Du Betrüger!", kreischte sie in meine Richtung. "Du Betrüger! Du hast mir alles genommen! DU BETRÜGER!"

Die Türen schlugen zu und bevor ich wieder in Ohnmacht fiel, spürte ich, wie die zwei Sanitäter mich auf eine Trage hievten. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

xXx

Als ich die Augen öffnete, war alles weiß um mich. Die Wände, die Decke, mein Bett, die Bettdecke, mein Nachthemd. Jemand tätschelte meine Hand. "Ah, Draco, wunderbar, du bist wach", sagte dieser Jemand freundlich.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, um meine Augen auf die Entfernung und ein grässliches Pink mit silbernen Punkten scharf zu stellen. "Professor Dumbledore", sagte ich schwach. Oh Merlin. Hatte dieser Mann überhaupt keinen Modegeschmack?

"Ganz richtig, mein Junge", strahlte Dumbledore mich an. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich fühle mich grauenvoll", sagte ich mit möglichst leidender Miene, was meiner Meinung nach subtil den Hinweis "Lass mich in Ruhe, du Arschloch" implizierte. "Ich habe entsetzliche Migräne."

"Kann ich verstehen, dieses Weiß macht mich auch immer ganz krank." Gerade wollte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht an dem Weiß, sondern an meiner hysterischen Exfrau (und an seiner störenden Anwesenheit) liege, fuhr Dumbledore, der offensichtlich noch nie einen Orden für Abhandlungen über subtile, nonverbale Konversation erhalten hatte, fort. "Ich finde, dass du dich erholen solltest."

"Finde ich auch", stimmte ich zu und hoffte, dass dies endlich genug Aufforderung für Dumbledore sei, mich jetzt augenblicklich in Ruhe zu lassen.

"Ich weiß auch schon wo", verkündete er. "Bei jener Oase der Ruhe und der Erholung handelt es sich um einen Reiterhof – du reitest doch, nicht wahr? Er wird von einem guten Freund von mir geleitet und du wirst dich dort sicherlich prächtig erholen. Die frische Landluft wird dir gut tun und dir ein wenig Farbe verpassen." Er kniff mich in eine blasse Wange. Ich HASSTE das. Meine Mutter machte das andauernd – stand auf meiner Wange vielleicht der neongrün geschriebene Hinweis: "Bitte hier kneifen"?

"Ich habe schon alles mit deiner Familie abgesprochen und bereits einen Platz für dich gebucht. Du kannst so lange bleiben, bis du wieder genesen bist. Morgen geht es los! Wir sehen uns, wenn du wieder gesund und munter zurück bist." Dumbledore strahlte mich an. "Ich wünsche dir gute Besserung."

Sein pinkfarbener Umhang schwang sehr snape-like, als er aus der Türe rauschte. Ich war unterdessen nahe an einer erneuten Ohnmacht. Ein Reiterhof… ein Freund Dumbledores… wieso kam jetzt niemand durch eine Falltür im Boden und rettete mich?

Dies verging mir jedoch schnell, als meine Eltern hereinstürmten und Mum sich auf mich stürzte. Mich überschwänglich umarmend, rief sie: "Draco, Herzchen, ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder wach bist! Ich habe mir entsetzliche Sorgen gemacht!" Sie drückte mich noch ein wenig fester und ich schnappte Luft. Ein wenig verzweifelt versuchte ich, Dad Zeichen zu geben, dass ich dabei war zu ersticken und er Mum doch bitte von mir entfernen möge. Dieser Loser in nicht-mehr-so-subtiler, nonverbaler Kommunikation jedoch interpretierte meine Gesten falsch, nickte augenrollend und schnitt einige Grimassen.

"Mum… bitte… ich krieg keine Luft mehr", röchelte ich, dem Erstickungstod nahe.

Widerwillig ließ sie mich los, nicht ohne mich vorher in die Wange zu kneifen. (Erwähnte ich schon, dass ich das hasse?) "Sie wollten uns nicht früher zu dir lassen", beschwerte sie sich lauthals. "Sie haben gemeint, du solltest ruhig noch ein wenig so liegen bleiben! Und Professor Dumbledore wollte unbedingt noch vor uns rein, hat er dir schon gesagt, wohin wir dich schicken?"

"Ja, hat er", sagte ich, missmutig angesichts des plötzlichen Erinnerungs-Flashs. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich alleine entscheiden könnte, wohin ich ging, schließlich war ich sechsundzwanzig und –

"Ich halte das für eine ganz hervorragende Idee", plapperte Mum munter weiter. "Es wird dir sicher gefallen, du magst Pferde doch so gerne! Erinnerst du dich noch an dein erstes Pferd? Du hast es so sehr geliebt! Und dein zweites Pferd, das –"

"Narzissa, Liebling, ich glaube, Draco braucht ein wenig Ruhe", sagte Dad, wofür ich von einer plötzlichen Welle der Dankbarkeit überflutet wurde, und trat neben seine Frau, um ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. "Schließlich reist er schon morgen dorthin."

"Du hast Recht, der arme Junge muss sich erholen. Ich habe schon begonnen, deine Koffer zu packen, mein Schatz. Wie viel Paar Wollsocken möchtest du mitnehmen?"

"Wir haben Sommer, Mum", sagte ich schwach. "Ich brauche keine Wollsocken."

"Da hast du Recht, ich packe dir mal fünf Paar ein. Wie viele –"

"Narzissa", wiederholte Dad etwas eindringlicher und zog sie vom Bett weg. "Wir gehen jetzt. Auf Wiedersehen, Draco, und viel Spaß!"

Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er sie aus der Tür, Mum drehte sich jedoch winkend um und rief: "Ich rufe dich an, Schätzchen! So oft wie möglich! Und wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, musst du es sofort sagen!"

Dann schlug die Tür zu und ich war allein, in seliger Ruhe und Einsamkeit. Leider sollte diese nur bis zum nächsten Morgen vorhalten, der mein Schicksal mit düsterem Glockengebimmel einläuten sollte.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen brachte eine Schwester, die mir mehrere Male auffällig unauffällig zublinzelte und ihren Kittel mit einem entschlossenen Ruck bis zum Anschlag herunterzog, mein Gepäck. Hinter diesem harmlosen Wort verbargen sich in meinem Falle mehrere gewaltige Koffer, zwei Reisetaschen, ein Bodycase, zwei Rucksäcke und ein liebevoll gepackter, riesiger Proviantkorb.

"Fahren Sie weit weg?", erkundigte sich die Schwester neugierig und sprach somit den Gedanken aus, der mir auch gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Aber nun gut, sie kannte die Wahrheit ja nicht…

"Ja, natürlich. Ich verreise geschäftlich, sozusagen eine Welttournee: New York, Los Angeles, London, Kairo, Dubai, Moskau, Peking, Schanghai, Tokio."

"Ooooh", sagte die Schwester mit großen Augen. "Und das, obwohl Sie gestern noch bewusstlos waren!"

"Ja, aber ein wahrer Mann muss das eben durchstehen", sagte ich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen, worauf ihre Augen noch ein wenig größer wurden. Idiotin.

"Schreiben Sie mir eine Postkarte?"

"Ja… vielleicht aus Schanghai, wenn ich Zeit finde", sagte ich großzügig und mit einem eleganten Schwung meines Zauberstabes stapelten sich all die Gepäckstücke aufeinander.

"Das wäre toll!", quietschte sie und probierte einen kläglich misslingenden Augenaufschlag. "Hier hab ich Ihren Portschlüssel", erklärte sie ein wenig indigniert, aber nichtsdestotrotz immer noch in Flirt-Stimmung nach meiner ausbleibenden Reaktion und hielt mir einen älteren Tagespropheten hin. "Professor Dumbledore persönlich hat ihn verzaubert. Also, gute Reise und kommen Sie gut an in Tokio und wo auch immer!"

"Klar", sagte ich lässig, ergriff den Tagespropheten und spürte das Ziehen in meinem Bauchnabel, während ich überlegte, ob ich ihr nicht vielleicht doch eine Postkarte schreiben sollte… immerhin war sie netter als Daphne. (Nun gut, das traf zwar auf so gut wie jede Frau zu, aber sie war dumm wie Bohnenstroh und das war doch eine hervorragende Voraussetzung für eine lange, gleichberechtigte Beziehung.)

Einigermaßen sicher kam ich auf dem Boden auf und das Erste, was mir auffiel, war… die Luft. Es stank. Es stank ganz entsetzlich. Es stank nach Bauernhof. Und… ich stand im Dreck. Meine Koffer standen im Dreck. Meine elend teuren Designerschuhe waren mit Dreck besudelt. Grasflecken besudelten ihre schwarz glänzende Oberfläche. ES WAR ENTSETZLICH.

Ich konnte einen lauten, hysterischen Schrei gerade noch so unterdrücken. Contenance, Contenance… Ein Malfoy verlor niemals seine Contenance. Selbst unsere Babys brüllten nicht, wenn sie Hunger hatten oder die Windel gewechselt haben wollten, viel lieber läuteten sie diskret an einer kleinen, silbernen Glocke, um einen hilfsbereiten Hauselfen herbeizurufen. Das hatte doch Stil.

Erst als ich aus meinen abschweifenden Gedanken auftauchte, entdeckte ich, dass ich neben einer kleinen, windschiefen Hütte stand. Vor der Hütte verliefen Gleise und dort drüben stand ein Schild, dessen abblätternde Buchstaben stolz verkündeten: Horseshoe Village. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.

"Hallo!", rief plötzlich jemand hinter mir. Ich fuhr so sehr zusammen, dass ich stolperte und fast hingefallen wäre. Nur der grauenvolle Gedanke an Grasflecken auf meinem sündteuren Anzug ließ mich mein Gleichgewicht wieder finden. Dabei war ich normalerweise nicht mal schreckhaft.

"Oh, hab ich dich erschreckt?", fragte eine junge Frau munter. Ihr langes, flachsfarbenes Haar hatte sie zu einem altmodischen Dutt gebunden, auf ihrem breiten, sonnengebräunten Gesicht befanden sich Schmutzflecken, die in mir das unwillkürliche Verlangen weckten, sie wegzurubbeln, und sie trug ein abgewetztes T-Shirt, eine Reiterhose, deren ursprüngliche Farbe unter dem Schlamm nicht mehr zu erkennen war, und schmutzige Reiterstiefel. Sie sah aus wie jemand, der nicht wusste, was Haute Couture, Schaumbäder und Maniküre bedeuteten.

"Du musst Draco Malfoy sein", strahlte sie mich an. "Ich bin Hannah Abbott, ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst, aber wir waren zusammen auf Hogwarts."

Ich hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, hier auf Leute aus Hogwarts zu treffen. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich noch an sie, ein nicht besonders hübsches oder intelligentes Mädchen, eine Zeit lang war sie mal wie alle Mädchen in mich verknallt gewesen, wie Pansy mir erzählt hatte. Und dass ich sie nun hier traf… Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Die Welt war doch klein. Nun, zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte ich ja noch nicht, wie klein sie tatsächlich war. "Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an dich", sagte ich mit der schmalen Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Hufflepuff, nicht wahr?"

Hannahs Strahlen fiel ein wenig in sich zusammen. "Ja." Ha. Ich konnte es noch. Ich konnte Leuten mit drei Worten den Tag verderben! "Okay, fahren wir los. Du darfst übrigens nicht zaubern. Ich nehme an, das hat man dir gesagt?"

Nein. Nein, hatten sie nicht, verdammt! Weder Dumbledore noch meine Eltern! Ich würde nirgendwo bleiben, wo man nicht zaubern durfte! "Nein, hat man nicht", antwortete ich knapp, während ich den Schrecken noch zu verarbeiten versuchte. Keine Magie? Wenn sie nicht irre redete (was man bei Hufflepuffs nie wissen konnte), stand mir die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens bevor.

"Oh. Nun, wir legen großen Wert darauf, dass man alles von Hand erledigt und keine Magie zur Hilfe nimmt. Das ist sehr wichtig für die spirituelle Entwicklung und für den Prozess des Bewusstwerdens einer Natur-Ich-Beziehung", erklärte Hannah.

Um Merlins willen, wo war ich hier gelandet? "Aha, verstehe."

Hannah nahm meine Reisetaschen. "Gehen wir. Wie lange willst du denn bleiben? Du hast ziemlich viel Gepäck."

"Keine Sekunde länger als nötig", schnappte ich und entdeckte ein winziges, leuchtend grünes Auto, das so aussah, als werde es nur noch durch die Farbe zusammengehalten. "Damit sollen wir fahren?"

"Ja, klar", sagte Hannah munter. "Ist unser Auto. Hat schon ein paar Jährchen auf dem Buckel, ist aber immer noch in Topform."

"Es ist ein wenig… na ja, klein", sagte ich zweifelnd. Wenn die Malfoy-Familie mit einem Auto fuhr (was äußerst selten vorkam), handelte es sich dabei um eine schwarzlackierte Stretchlimousine mit Goldbeschlägen, leise schnurrendem Motor und sonnenbebrilltem Chauffeur. Dieses Auto sah aus, als würde es ungefähr so weit unter einer Stretchlimousine rangieren wie eine Ameise unter einem Vollblutrennpferd.

"Das kriegen wir schon alles unter", versicherte Hannah. "Bis jetzt hat es immer geklappt."

Ich bezweifelte allerdings, dass vorher schon mal jemand mit dieser Beleidigung des Begriffes Auto gefahren war, der eine packwütige, hysterische und überbesorgte Mutter mit eindeutig zu viel Geld hatte. (Nein, nicht die Malfoys hatten allgemein zu viel Geld, sondern Mum hatte zu viel Geld zur Verfügung.) Nach einer halben Stunde anstrengenden Kämpfens gegen Schwerkraft, Rauminhalt und knirschendes Blech hatten wir endlich alles untergebracht und hastig setzten Hannah und ich uns vorne in das Auto, damit es nicht nach hinten umkippte.

Während sie fuhr, erzählte Hannah munter lauter unwichtige Dinge über den Hof, über die Tiere… lauter Dinge, die mich nicht im Geringsten interessierten, weswegen ich meine Königsdisziplin, so zu tun, als höre man zu, die ich der langjährigen Übung durch meine Mutter zu verdanken hatte, mal wieder perfekt anwendete, und meinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Diese beschäftigten sich mit der verzweifelten Frage, wo ich hier nur gelandet war. Anscheinend in der tiefsten Pampa – ob es hier überhaupt schon fließend Wasser, Herd, Heizung und Besteck gab – oder asphaltierte Straßen? Ich bezweifelte es: Es ruckelte, als ob wir über ein Nagelbrett fahren würden.

"Wir sind da!", unterbrach Hannah meine Gedankengänge und deutete nach vorne.

Dort befand sich ein großer Stall, der erstaunlicherweise ziemlich gepflegt wirkte, dahinter erstreckten sich große Weiden – für die ja auch genug Platz da war, da keine störenden Dinge wie Häuser oder andere Zeichen einer fortgeschrittenen Zivilisation im Weg waren – und einige kleine Kinder tummelten sich auf dem Hof. Ich hasste Kinder.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. "Oh, sieh mal, da ist Harry!", sagte Hannah erfreut.

Harry. Wieso musste jeder Depp Harry heißen? Ich konnte ihn schon jetzt nicht leiden. Dennoch drehte ich mich um, um zu sehen, wer jetzt schon wieder von seinen unendlich kreativen Eltern den Namen Harry verpasst bekommen hatte, und… fühlte mich, als wäre ich frontal gegen eine Backsteinmauer gerannt.

Dieser Harry, der dort mit quietschgelben, schlammverschmierten Gummistiefeln, sexy Latzhose und eine mit Mist beladene Schubkarre vor sich herschiebend über den Hof stiefelte, war kein anderer als DER Harry James Potter persönlich.

xXx

A/N: Jaha, hier kommt die versprochene Story nach Run Away - die thematisch allerdings in eine gaaaaanz andere Richtung geht ;) Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review! :)


	2. Tag 1: Das übliche Vorspiel

A/N: Entschuldigt die lange Verzögerung, beim nächsten Mal dauert's nicht mehr so lange, versprochen! Ungebetat ist das Chap leider auch, bitte entschuldigt etwaige Fehler!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an Leni4888 (Die stehen bei mir auch noch ;)), Harlekin (Wieso erscheint uns allen die Vorstellung von Draco auf einem Pferd so verlockend? ;)), Lion (Das kommt schon noch raus) und zissy (Definitiv nicht so lange wie RA! :D)!

Ich sollte vielleicht auch noch mal am Rande erwähnen, dass ich hier durchaus mit Klischees und Übertreibungen spiele und ihr keinen allzu großen Wert auf übermäßige Realitätsnähe, Logik und inhaltliche Tiefe legen solltet ;) Viel Spaß!

xXx

Tag 1: Das übliche Vorspiel oder auch: Eine Überraschung nach der anderen

Zum wiederholten Male in diesen Tagen war ich einer Ohnmacht sehr, sehr nahe. (Langsam wurde das zu einer richtig schlechten Angewohnheit.) "Ugh", brachte ich hervor.

"Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Hannah munter und zerrte einen meiner überdimensionalen Koffer aus dem Auto, das wieder auf die Vorderräder zurückkippte.

"Hallo Hannah!", rief Potter und näherte sich uns, die Schubkarre immer noch vor sich her schiebend. "Hast du unseren Ga –"

Anscheinend blieb ihm das Wort im Hals stecken, denn er musterte mich, als würde der leibhaftige Voldemort vor ihm stehen. Langsam entglitt die Schubkarre seinen Händen.

"Hallo, Potter", sagte ich mit dem giftigsten und hasserfülltesten Tonfall, zu dem ich fähig war.

Potter klappte den Mund wieder zu und schluckte heftig, als müsste er einen ganzen Semmelknödel auf einmal herunterwürgen. "Hallo, Malfoy", brachte er schließlich hervor und schluckte erneut, diesmal offensichtlich eine Kanonenkugel. "Herzlich willkommen hier", sagte er und verzog dabei das Gesicht, als hätte er sich am liebsten übergeben.

"Ich hoffe, mein Zimmer ist schon vorbereitet", sagte ich kühl. "Ich will sofort hinaufgehen. Mein ganzes Gepäck soll auch hochgebracht werden. Außerdem will ich etwas trinken und etwas essen. Ich bin am Verhungern."

"Ähm", stammelte Potter und warf Hannah einen nervösen Blick zu, die hilflos mit den Achseln zuckte. "Dein Zimmer… ähm, du hast kein eigenes Zimmer, sondern wir haben hier Schlafsäle für die Männer und die Frauen. Und ich fürchte, das mit deinem Gepäck wird auch ein wenig problematisch, weil hier jeder nur einen kleinen Schrank zur Verfügung hat und…" Der Rest seines Satzes verklang in meinem entsetzten Aufschrei.

"AAAAHHH! SCHLAFSÄLE? Wo sind wir denn hier, in Gryffindor? Nur einen KLEINEN SCHRANK? Und KEINE MAGIE? Ich will weg von hier! Professor Dumbledore, ich HASSE Sie!", schrie ich halb wütend, halb hysterisch und stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf, wofür mich eine ganze Schlammfontäne übergoss. "Verdammt!", fluchte ich, schluckte schlimmere Schimpfwörter, die den Malfoys große Schande bereitet hätten, herunter und versuchte die Kinder zu ignorieren, die ihr für Erwachsene unverständliches Schrei-und-Renn-Spiel unterbrochen hatten und mich nun kichernd beobachteten.

"Ähm… beruhige dich", sagte Potter nervös. "Es ist echt nett hier und… äh, Hannah und ich bringen dein Gepäck ins Haus. Du kannst schon mal ins Haus gehen, erste Tür links ist die Küche, da kannst du was zu essen bekommen."

"Was ist denn das für eine Art von Einrichtung, in der der Chef selber das Gepäck schleppt?", spottete ich und stolzierte dann zur Küche, froh, zumindest einen Rest meines üblichen, motzigen Charakters zusammengekratzt zu haben. Als ich mich kurz umdrehte, sah ich, wie Potter hastig mit Hannah flüsterte.

"Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?" – "Ich dachte, du wüsstest es…" – "Nein, wusste ich nicht, verdammt! Jetzt hab ich diesen…" Der Wind verwehte das vermutlich folgende Schimpfwort. Ich schnaubte, marschierte weiter und riss die Tür zur Küche auf.

In der Küche befand sich eine außerordentlich dicke Frau, die den Großteil des Raums einnahm. Sie trug eine klinisch weiße Schürze und zerstampfte Kartoffeln mit solcher Gewalt, dass die Anrichte erzitterte.

Ich jedoch hatte keine Angst vor ihr – ich war ja nicht gerade der schüchterne Typ – und herrschte sie an: "Man hat mir gesagt, ich würde hier was essen zu bekommen. Ich hab Hunger, geben Sie mir was."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte mich von oben bis unten, meinen schlammbespritzten Anzug, meine vom Haareraufen ruinierte Frisur, mein unwillig verzogenes Gesicht. "Ich hab nichts Warmes da", sagte sie. "Sie müssen sich schon mit was Kaltem begnügen." An ihrem breiten Dialekt und der Ausdrucksweise erkannte ich, dass sie mir weder sozial noch intellektuell gewachsen war. Nun, wer war das schon?

"Machen Sie einfach irgendetwas", befahl ich kühl. "Bevor Ihnen noch ein zahlender Gast verhungert."

Sie blickte mich erneut etwas merkwürdig an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und schmierte ein paar Brote. Doch es waren nicht irgendwelche Brote, das waren richtige Stullen, jede Scheibe so dick wie zwei Finger, dann eine zentimeterdicke Schichte Butter und Käse so dick wie ein Steak. Und von diesen Dingern lagen fünf auf einem Teller.

Schon nach dem ersten war ich von diesem Proletarieressen so satt, dass ich platzen könnte. Etwas schwerfällig stand ich auf und wollte die Küche wortlos verlassen, da meckerte sie: "Das kann man doch nicht übrig lassen! Das ist gutes Brot, gute Butter, guter Käse! Nehmen Sie es mit, wenn Sie es jetzt nicht essen." Sie wickelte die Brote in ein Butterbrotpapier und reichte mir den Stapel. Er war ziemlich schwer.

In diesem Moment steckte Potter den Kopf zur Tür rein. "Oh, hier bist du ja, Malfoy. Ich wollte dir den Hof zeigen." Er schien seinen Schock einigermaßen überwunden haben und nur seine verkrampften Gesichtsmuskeln deuteten an, dass ihm der neutrale Ton nicht leichtfiel. "Alles klar, Abby?"

Die dicke Frau strahlte ihn derart an, dass mir spontan übel wurde. Ach du lieber Himmel. Sie stand auf ihn. "Alles bestens, Harry. Ich mach dir für heute Abend eine extradicke Portion –" Liebe Güte, dachte ich, wenn man sich das ansah, was sie als "Snack" bezeichnete, musste man Potter vermutlich hinterher aus der Küche rollen – wenn er überhaupt noch durch die Tür passte. " – ich muss dich ja ein wenig päppeln, nicht wahr?"

Potter lächelte etwas gequält. "Danke, Abby, eigentlich bin ich vom Frühstück noch satt. Kommst du, Malfoy?"

Ich stand auf und folgte Potter, der mehrere Male tief Luft holte, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte. "Das ist mein Hof", erklärte er. "Ich habe ihn vor fünf Jahren eröffnet und beschlossen, Zauberei hier zu verbieten. Hier arbeiten auch ganz normale Muggel, Abby zum Beispiel. Wir haben sowohl Muggel als auch Magier als Gäste. Am Anfang ist es vielleicht ein wenig merkwürdig, aber ein Leben ohne Magie kann echt entspannend sein. Albus hat mir sehr geholfen, das hier aufzubauen – ehrlich gesagt war sogar er es, der mich zum Reiten gebracht hat. Es wurde in Muggelbüchern als Therapie empfohlen und er dachte, es könnte mir nach dem Krieg gut tun. Außerdem empfiehlt er vielen Zauberern, die unter Stress stehen, hier auf meinen Hof zu gehen. Danach fühlen sie sich immer viel gesünder."

"Eigenwerbung beendet?", fragte ich gelangweilt.

Wütend funkelte Potter mich an, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Das dort hinten sind die Ställe, da halten wir die Tiere aber nur manchmal nachts und im Winter, wenn es besonders kalt ist. Wir gehen auf die Weide, dort kann ich sie dir zeigen."

Auf einer riesigen Weide verteilt standen vereinzelt grasende Pferde… Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, irgendwie wirkten sie merkwürdig klein. Aber sicher lag das an der Entfernung. Potter war inzwischen auf den Zaun geklettert und saß schon rittlings obendrauf. "Komm hoch", ordnete er an.

"Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich über einen Zaun klettere, Potter", sagte ich, als habe Potter von mir verlangt, meinen Anzug in einen Eimer mit gelber Farbe zu tauchen. Vermutlich kam das dem sogar gleich.

"Komm schon." Potter rollte mit den Augen und hielt mir eine Hand hin. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, dachte ich, als ich Potters Hand ergriff und mich von ihm hochziehen ließ. Aufgrund meiner angeborenen Eleganz schaffte ich es, mich graziös über den Zaun zu schwingen und… krrrtttsssch.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Luftzug an meinem Bein und fiel beinahe vom Zaun. "Mein Anzug!", kreischte ich hysterisch. Zuerst war er dreckig und schlammbeschmiert worden und jetzt war auch noch ein Loch drin – ich wollte sofort zu einem Maßschneider und mich bei ihm ausheulen!

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beugte Potter sich vor und untersuchte mein Bein. "Ist nur ein kleines Loch", sagte er. "Kann man bestimmt flicken, im Haus hab ich Nadel und Faden und –"

"Flicken", hauchte ich wie von Sinnen. Meine Augen waren glasig. "FLICKEN? Du willst meinen Anzug flicken? Das ist ein Designeranzug, verdammt! Und dass er kaputt ist, ist deine Schuld!"

"Kann ich ja nichts für, wenn du so ungeschickt bist." Potter sprang vom Zaun. "Überhaupt, was ziehst du das Ding auch hier an. Stell dich nicht so an, jetzt komm."

"Stell dich nicht so an, stell dich nicht so an, was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist, mit dem Geld, was dieser Anzug gekostet hat, könnte ich den ganzen Hof kaufen, stell dich nicht so an, pfffft –" Während ich wütend vor mich hinbrummelte, stapfte ich Potter hinterher und achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung. Erst als ich gegen etwas Festes in Bauchhöhe stieß, blinzelte ich und nahm meine Umwelt wieder wahr.

Vor mir stand ein sehr kleines, sehr dickes, schwarzes Pony und blickte mich frech durch einen dicken Haarschopf an, während es an meinem Jackett knabberte.

"Das ist Sir Archibald", sagte Potter mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton.

"Dieses… Vieh sabbert mein Jackett voll!", kreischte ich entsetzt und machte einen Satz zurück, wobei ich einen Teil meines Sakkos im Maul des mampfenden Ponys zurückließ. Das konnte ja wohl alles nicht wahr sein.

"Ja, ich habe eben gesagt, dass Archie alles frisst, was ihm nahekommt", erwiderte Potter. "Hörst du mir nicht zu?"

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, zu antworten, stattdessen erkannte ich dank meines scharfen Verstandes gleich, wie ich dieses Vieh für meine Zwecke einspannen konnte: Hastig wickelte ich die Stullen aus dem Papier und warf sie vor ihm auf den Boden, das sich sofort darauf stürzte. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf… "Moment mal… das ist ein Pony!"

"Sag bloß."

"Habt… habt ihr nur Ponys hier?"

Potter starrte mich an, als wäre ich blöd im Kopf. "Natürlich. Das hier ist ein _Pony_hof."

"Ponyhof?"

"Ja, klar." Potter zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wusstest du das nicht? Normalerweise informiert man sich darüber, wo man hingeht."

"Aber Professor Dumbledore hat das für mich –"

"Gerade bei Albus."

"Ja, aber…" Ich bemerkte, dass ich gerade dabei war, klein beizugeben und schwenkte eilig um. "Ich kann ja wohl erwarten, dass mir das jemand mitteilt."

"Ist dein Problem", sagte Potter und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben aber auch noch größere Ponys, keine Sorge."

"Darauf hoffe ich ja sehr", schnappte ich und registrierte mit Erstaunen, dass die Brote inzwischen verschwunden waren.

"Dahinten stehen unsere Haflinger, Rosie und Mousy", erklärte Potter und deutete auf zwei rötliche Pferde mit heller Mähne. "Aus Deutschland importiert. Sehr sanftmütig und gehorsam." Ich schnaufte, das klang nicht gerade nach einem Pferd für mich. "Bist du Reitanfänger?", fuhr Potter fort.

Gekränkt fuhr ich zurück. "Reitanfänger?", wiederholte ich zutiefst beleidigt. "Liebe Güte, Potter! Ich reite, seit ich fünf Jahre alt bin! Wir hatten früher auf unserem Landsitz in Wiltshire einen eigenen Pferdestall! Wir hatten natürlich nur sehr edle Pferde; als ich noch klein war, bin ich immer auf Turnieren geritten – ich muss ja nicht erwähnen, dass wir extra ein Pokalzimmer einrichten mussten."

"Nein, musst du nicht", sagte Potter und rümpfte die Nase. "Und wieso habt ihr die Pferde nicht mehr?"

"Es war Krieg", erinnerte ich ihn. "Da kann man wirklich keine Pferde brauchen. Und danach hatten wir keine Lust mehr, welche zu kaufen."

"Hm", machte Potter und schien sich für den folgenden Satz zu stählen. "Dann hast du hier sicher viel Spaß, wenn du wieder reiten kannst."

"Wenn meine Füße dabei nicht auf dem Boden schleifen", erwiderte ich.

Potter rollte mit den Augen. "Werden sie schon nicht, keine Sorge. Ein paar Ponys sind in der Reithalle, aber einige sind da drüben. Komm, ich zeig sie dir."

Bei den Ponys, die zum größten Teil Isländer waren, handelte es sich um grob gebaute, dickköpfige (sowohl wörtlich als auch im übertragenen Sinne) Fellknäuel, die wie die letzten Hänger zusammenstanden und geruhsam Gras mampften. Liebe Güte, wenn man früher bei uns daheim auf die Weide gegangen war, waren die Pferde, stolze, große Tiere mit einem Stammbaum so lang wie mein eigener, sofort auf ihren schlanken Beinen herbeigesprungen und vor einem hin- und herstolziert. Das waren Tiere gewesen, voller Temperament und Verve – nicht wie diese zu groß geratenen, behuften Faultiere.

"Das da ist Bohne", Potter deutete auf ein rötliches, klein geratenes Tier, das ich als Highland-Pony identifizierte, "das ist Isabelle", eine Stute mit schmutzig weißem Fell, "Victoria", eine dicke, hellbraune Stute, "Mozart", ein dünner, grauer Wallach, "und Frank", ein nervös wirkender Fell-Pony-Schecke. Liebe Güte, wer hatte sich denn die Pferdenamen ausgedacht? Bestimmt Potter selber.

"Und das?", fragte ich und deutete auf ein Pony, das ein kohlrabenschwarzes Fell hatte, ein wenig größer als die anderen war und zumindest nach etwas Temperament aussah.

"Das ist Sheitan", sagte Potter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Oh, was für ein klischeebehafteter Name. Das klang ja wie aus einem schlechten Pferdebuch, in dem ein bösartiger, wilder, natürlich kohlrabenschwarzer Hengst, der natürlich ein hervorragendes Renn-/Spring-/Dressur-/Western-/Rodeopferd und auch sonst eine eierlegende Wollmilchsau war, und von niemand anderem als einem bestimmten Jugendlichen, der eigentlich nichts mit Pferden am Hut hatte, geritten werden konnte. "Er lässt sich von niemandem reiten." Klischee, ick hör dir trapsen. "Das ist schade, denn eigentlich ist er ein hervorragendes Pferd." Okay, Klischee abgehakt.

"Wenn ich kein besseres Pony finde, nehme ich ihn", beschloss ich, um der Geschichte den richtigen Verlauf zu verpassen. (Schließlich hatte ich mit Pferden fast nichts am Hut… zumindest inzwischen.) "Von diesen faulen Gäulen will ich bestimmt keinen."

"Sie stehen auf der Weide, Malfoy", sagte Potter. "Da können sie nicht die ganze Zeit herumhüpfen wie wildgewordene Heuschrecken. Warte, bis du eines von ihnen reitest – die gehen ab wie die Post."

"Jaah, klar, Potter. Das sind nicht mal richtige Pferde. Es ist eher ein Wunder, wenn sie unter dem Gewicht des Reiters nicht zusammenbrechen."

"Sie sind sehr stark", sagte Potter, der langsam ziemlich gekränkt aussah. "Und sie sind robust, geduldig und genügsam."

"Da kann ich auch ein Schaukelpfe – aaaaaaahhhh!" Etwas hatte mich sehr kräftig in die Hand gebissen und ich wirbelte herum. Dort stand ein kleines, dickes, weißes Pony mit buschiger Mähne und blickte mich böse an.

"Das ist Gänseblümchen", sagte Potter und ich konnte ihm anhören, dass er sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte. Arschloch. "Sie ist ein wenig… speziell. Sie mag nur Kinder."

"Ich sag ja, die Viecher hier kann man alle voll vergessen", fuhr ich ihn an. "Liebe Güte, was mach ich hier eigentlich? Was hat Dumbledore noch gesagt… Oase der Erholung? Bei Merlin, hier ist es dreckig, es stinkt, die Pferde sind wohl in einen Kessel mit Schrumpftrank geraten, hier sind lauter ungebildete Proletarier unterwegs, ich hab nicht mal ein eigenes Zimmer, es gibt Bauernessen – und tausend Kinder!" Langsam steigerte sich meine Stimme zu einem hysterischen Kreischen. "Ich hasse Kinder! Ich hasse Dreck! Ich hasse Gestank! Wenn ich ein Muggel wäre und an Gott glauben würde, würde ich glauben, ich wäre in der Hölle gelandet!"

Wütend stampfte ich wieder in Richtung Zaun, wohlweislich einen Bogen um Gänseblümchen, das aggressive Vieh-mit-dem-bescheuertsten-Namen-aller-Zeiten, machend und leise vor mich hin fluchend.

"Halt, Malfoy, warte!", hörte ich Potters Rufe hinter mir, was mich jedoch meine Schritte nur beschleunigen ließ, bis ich fast rannte. Ich hasste alles hier – ich hasste den Dreck, der an meinem Anzug hochspritzte, das glitschige Gras, die hässlichen Viecher, die sich Ponys schimpften, den ekelhaft babyblauen Himmel, die klischeehaften, kleinen Schafswölkchen, die munter scheinende Sonne, den –

Jemand packte mich am Kragen und hob mich einige Zentimeter vom Boden, was mich effektiv abbremste und hilflos mit den Armen rudern ließ. "Potter!", spuckte ich. "Lass mich SOFORT runter!"

Potter saß auf dem Pony, das Isabelle hieß, die Beine fest um den weißen Leib geklammert, und hielt mich immer noch fest, obwohl er mich wieder auf den Boden hinabgelassen hatte. "Komm, setz dich hinter mich", sagte er und bemühte sich, versöhnlich zu klingen. "Damit du nicht so durch den Dreck laufen musst. Dann kann ich dir gleich Stiefel leihen."

"Ich hab selber Stiefel!", fuhr ich ihn an. Verdammt, was war das überhaupt für eine Aktion, mich zuerst wie einen Deppen stundenlang durch den Schmutz zu schleifen und mir dann wie ein dummer Märchenprinz – er saß auch noch auf einem weißen Pferd, bei Merlins Knollennase! Gut, wenn es nicht so fett und klein gewesen wäre, wäre das Ganze noch mehr Kleinkinder-Märchen-like gewesen – einen Platz auf seinem edlen Ross, das in diesem Moment durch ein buschiges, schmutziges Pony verkörpert wurde, anzubieten.

"Das Vieh ist genauso dreckig wie alles hier", fuhr ich fort. "Da kann ich genauso gut laufen – vielen Dank auch. Den Anzug kann ich sowieso in die Tonne kloppen."

Potter spielte sofort wieder die beleidigte Leberwurst. "Wie du willst. Was ziehst du auch so einen Bonzenanzug an, du Schnösel?"

Warum? Weil ich vielleicht kein dahergelaufener Trottel vom Land war, dem Gummistiefel und Latzhose schon an den schmutzigen, verschwitzten Leib gewachsen waren! Mit einem Schnauben, das eines Malfoys wahrhaft würdig war, wirbelte ich auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte davon.

Auf dem Hof empfing mich eine nervöse Hannah, deren Schmutzfaktor noch um einige Grade zugenommen hatte. "Ähm… ich hab dir jetzt mal ein Einzelzimmer hergerichtet… es ist zwar ein bisschen klein, aber…", sie schluckte, "… wenn du es willst, weil du nicht mit den anderen in einem Raum schlafen willst, ähm…"

Irritiert musterte ich sie und sie lächelte schüchtern. Liebe Güte… so wie die mich anblickte (wie ein paarungsbereiter Frosch), stand sie immer noch auf mich… was hatte ich nur getan, um das zu verdienen? Aber gut, man sollte alle Vorteile ausnutzen… "Bring mich in das Zimmer. Ich will meine Ruhe."

"Hast du denn schon den ganzen Hof gesehen?", fragte Hannah und wirkte mehr als bereit, mir eine weitere Führung anzubieten.

"Nein, aber… ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ich will mich hinlegen."

"Soll ich dir Aspirin geben?"

"Asp – was?"

"Kopfschmerztabletten der Muggel", erklärte Hannah. "Du weißt ja, keine Zauberei."

"Nein, danke. Können wir jetzt endlich hochgehen?"

"Oh, äh… ja, klar." Bei manchen Leuten reichte ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, andere brauchten Prügel mit einem Gartenzaun – Hannah gehörte zu letzteren.

Es wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen, mein "Zimmer" als "winzig" zu bezeichnen: Es wirkte wie eine Besenkammer, in die man ein Feldbett geschoben hatte, der Rest an freiem Platz zwischen Tür und Bett war mit meinem Gepäck vollgestopft, sodass man genau einen Schritt tun konnte ohne irgendwo dagegenzurennen, aber dabei blieb es dann auch.

"Soll ich dir noch irgendetwas bringen?", erkundigte sich Hannah. "Vielleicht ein Glas Wasser? Oder Kräuterwickel?"

"Nein, danke, ich lege mich einfach hin." Fast gewaltsam musste ich sie aus der Tür schieben und sie ihr schließlich vor hoffnungsvoll leuchtenden Augen zuschlagen. Nervlich völlig am Ende ließ ich mich auf das bedenklich quietschende Bett fallen, was keine gute Idee war, denn der Gepäckstapel erbebte und der Proviantkorb, der ganz obenauf gestanden hatte, ergoss seinen Inhalt über mich.

Unter Bananen, Äpfeln, Broten, Schokolade, kleinen Tupperdosen mit Kuchen, Keksen, Wasser-, Kürbissaft- und Apfelsaftflaschen begraben, war mein einziger Gedanke: Heute war nicht mein Tag. Mit einer zustimmenden Endgültigkeit purzelte ein Muffin aus dem Korb und landete in meinem Gesicht. Ganz eindeutig nicht mein Tag.

Langsam pflückte ich die Essenswaren von meinem Körper, schob Äpfel und Bananen in eine Ecke meines Bettes, nahm mir etwas Schokolade und den Muffin und verstaute den Rest wieder im Korb.

In diesem Zimmer herrschte wundervolle Stille (die Kinder waren nicht mehr da gewesen, als ich von der Wiese zurückgekehrt war), es war dunkel und es roch nicht nach Reiterhof – alles in allem perfekt. Langsam verzehrte ich den Muffin und die Schokolade, leckte mir die Finger ab und resümierte den Tag, der aber leider noch lange nicht vorbei war.

Von Dumbledore in eine von Bekloppten besiedelte Einöde verbannt, Potter am Hals und jede Menge Ponys an der Backe, Kinder, wohin man schaute, Dreck, Schlamm und Gestank um mich herum, kein Luxus und kein Komfort, anscheinend in einem schlechten Pferderoman für weibliche Teenager gelandet, außerdem einen ruinierten Anzug, ein Paar ruinierte Schuhe, Schädigung meiner zarten Haut, zahllose blaue Flecken und einen Ponybiss an der Hand zu verzeichnen.

Und das war erst der erste Tag. Aber rein theoretisch konnte es nur noch besser werden.

xXx

"Draco, Schatzilein, da bist du ja!" Daphne mit einem Pelzmantel, roten Lackpumps mit Fünfzehn-Zentimeter-Absatz und einem knappen Kleid, das aus mehr Luft als Stoff bestand, angetan, stöckelte über den Hof auf mich zu. Wundersamerweise, obwohl sie durch den Dreck lief, wurden ihre glänzenden Schuhe nicht im Geringsten schmutzig. Es war, als würde sich der Dreck vor Daphne ekeln.

"Endlich hab ich dich gefunden", fuhr sie mit schriller Stimme fort und – klacker, klacker, sie war auf den gepflasterten Teil des Hofes getreten – klimperte mit ihren langen, falschen Wimpern. "Ich habe dich überall gesucht… ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich der Richterin noch einmal klargemacht habe, dass diese Scheidung absolut un-mög-lich ist –", wenn sie in Bindestrichen sprach, wurde es besonders gefährlich, " – und habe sie aufgefordert, das Ganze rückgängig zu machen. Natürlich war sie sofort einverstanden – das heißt, ich wohne ab jetzt wieder bei dir!" Sie kicherte schrill. "Ich habe schon alles wieder eingeräumt und mir gleich mal eine kleine Shoppingtour zur Entspannung gegönnt. Ist das nicht absolut wun-der-bar?"

Entsetzt wich ich zurück, denn sie kam immer näher. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass du so vernünftig warst, deinen Fehler einzusehen, Dracilein, und dass du jetzt wieder mit mir zusammenleben willst." Inzwischen war sie mir nahe genug, dass ich den süßlichen Geruch ihres Parfüms riechen konnte – ich konnte sogar ihre zahlreichen Armreife klirren hören. "Und weil du so vernünftig bist, Schatziputzi, wirst du jetzt gleich diesen däm-li-chen Hof verlassen und mit deiner lieben Daphne nach Hause kommen. Was sagst du dazu?"

"Ähm", stammelte ich hilflos und sah mich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten um.

"Was? Du willst nicht?" Daphne verzog ihre knallrot geschminkten Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. "Dracischatziputzi… sei ein braver Junge. Sonst muss ich böse werden!"

Nein, alles, nur nicht das, keine böse Daphne – aaaahhhh! Hufgeklapper ertönte, ich blickte mich um, ein kleines, weißes Pony mit goldenem Geschirr galoppierte herbei, seine Mähne flatterte stolz im nicht vorhandenen Wind und ein Käsebrot hing ihm aus dem Maul. Auf seinem Rücken saß Potter in einem albernen Wams und Strumpfhosen und rief: "Malfoy, spring auf! Ich rette dich!"

Das Pony war nahe genug, ich sprang auf und gemeinsam preschten wir davon. Hinter mir hörte ich Daphne kreischen, dann näherte sich erneut Hufgeklapper. Ich blickte mich um, sie saß auf Zeus, einem meiner früheren Pferde, einem großen, dunkelbraunen Hengst, der viel schneller als unser Pony lief, ihr Pelzmantel flatterte ebenso wie ihr Kleid im Wind (doch die toupierte Frisur hielt).

"Ich kriege dich!", kreischte sie, poch, poch, machten Zeus' Hufe, "ich kriege dich! Wach auf, Malfoy! Wach auf!" Poch, poch, machten die Hufe. "Wach endlich auf!"

Mit einem Schrei fuhr ich hoch und blickte mich wild um – im Türrahmen lehnte Potter mit verschränkten Armen und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Endlich bist du wach. Kommst du? Es gibt Essen."

"Essen?", murmelte ich verwirrt und fuhr mir durch die Haare. "Was… wie spät?"

"Sechs Uhr", sagte Potter. "Du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen, wir wollten dich nicht wecken. Bad ist links nebenan, Speisesaal unten auf der rechten Seite. Aber beeil dich, Essen gibt es in fünf Minuten. Abby mag es gar nicht, wenn man zu spät kommt."

Er schwenkte herum und verließ mein Zimmer. Stöhnend griff ich mir an den Kopf – es war alles nur ein Alptraum gewesen! Aber es war erschreckend real gewesen – Daphnes strahlend weiß gebleichte Zähne, ihr elend teurer Pelzmantel, ihre klackernden Stiefel, ihr Parfüm…

Und ich trug ja immer noch den Anzug, wie ich mit Entsetzen feststellte. Da musste ich mich noch schnell umziehen. Hastig schlüpfte ich in eine dunkle Hose und ein kurzärmeliges, schwarzes Hemd, ergriff meinen Beauty-Koffer und eilte ins Bad.

Der Schock meines Lebens, der in letzter Zeit gehäuft auftrat, traf mich, als ich in den Spiegel blickte. Mein Gesicht war verknautscht, meine Haare verstrubbelt, ich hatte Ringe unter den Augen – so durfte Potter mich doch nicht gerade gesehen haben! Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!

Mit einem Seufzen, das aus den tiefsten Abgründen meiner Seele stammte, wusch ich mein Gesicht, cremte es ein und richtete meine Frisur, bis ich wieder einigermaßen menschenähnlich aussah.

Dann eilte ich nach unten in den Speisesaal, einen großen Raum mit einem langen Tisch, an dem schon alle saßen und mich vorwurfsvoll anblickten, als hätte ich etwas verbrochen. "Was ist?", fuhr ich ein kleines Kind an. "Was guckst du so dumm?"

"Das Essen wird kalt", verkündete es. "Und dann schmeckt es nicht mehr."

Nun, das Zeug, das alle auf den Tellern hatten, sah eh nicht so aus, als würde es überhaupt jemals schmecken – geschweige denn, dass es essbar wäre. Gegenüber von Potter war noch ein einziger Platz frei, auf dem ich mich notgedrungen niederließ.

Sogleich sprang – wobei krachte wohl das bessere Wort gewesen wäre – Abby hinter mich und fragte mit schneidender Kälte in der Stimme: "Wie viel möchten Sie denn, Mister, jetzt wo Sie endlich da sind?"

"Beruhige dich, Abby, er hat geschlafen", sagte Potter und lächelte sie an. Ich wagte es nicht, mich umzudrehen, bei Abbys Miene wäre mir vermutlich spontan übel geworden.

"Na gut, ich mache Ihnen mal einen Teller", sagte Abby mit einer Stimme, aus der man das verzückte Lächeln heraushören konnte. Eine graubraune, undefinierbare Masse klatschte auf meinen Teller und spritzte ein wenig beiseite.

"Schmeckt's dir denn auch, Harry?", strahlte Abby.

"Ja, ganz wunderbar", sagte Potter und behielt seine lächelnde Miene tapfer bei.

"Willst du noch einen Teller?"

"Ähm… sehr nett, aber ich bin satt, danke."

"Gut, ich halte dir mal was für später warm."

"Ja, äh… danke." Potter wirkte etwas hilflos, ein Anblick, der mir sehr gefiel.

Nach einer Weile wurde das Essen abgeräumt und jeder vertiefte sich in Gespräche mit seinem Nachbarn, das heißt, jeder, bis auf mich… was sollte ich mich mit derart niederem Volk einlassen?

"Malfoy!", platzte plötzlich jemand neben mir los. "Meine Güte… Malfoy?" Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite – zu meiner Linken saß ein feister, junger Mann mit blondem Haar, für das er bestimmt Pomade benutzte, und einem so breiten Grinsen, dass man ihm problemlos eine Salatgurke quer in den Mund hätte schieben können. Er trug Klamotten, die zwar neu und sauber waren, an ihm jedoch so passend wirkten wie ein Sakko an einem Schwein… eindeutig ein Ministeriumsangestellter. "Malfoy, erinnerst du dich noch?", strahlte er. "Ich bin's, Ernie MacMillan!"

Ach du Schande. Noch ein Hufflepuff. "Ich arbeite jetzt beim Ministerium", plapperte er munter. "Ich bin Untersekretär des Flohnetzwerkministers! Ich arbeite schon seit drei Jahren in der Abteilung und wurde gerade vor einem Monat befördert. Aber sag, Draco, wie geht es dir?"

"Wunderbar", sagte ich matt, noch dabei, meinen Schock zu verdauen. Wen ich hier wohl noch so alles treffen würde? "Prächtig."

Ernie nickte eifrig. "Ich hab heute einen Artikel in der Zeitung über dich gelesen, warte mal, ich müsste hier irgendwo…" Hektisch wühlte er in seiner praktischen, übergroßen Brusttasche, die einfach nur dämlich aussah. Tatsächlich wirkte er wie jemand, der sich alles – und vor allem Zeitungen – in die Tasche steckte, nur um jemand anderen damit zu belästigen, weil er glaubte, dass es den anderen interessierte. "Tadaa!", strahlte er mich an und drückte mir den Tagespropheten in die Hand.

"Scheidungsdrama um Adonis und Millionenerben Draco Malfoy" lautete die fette Überschrift auf der Titelseite, die ein nicht sehr vorteilhaftes Bild von mir zeigte, wie ich ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag, während sich zwei Sanitäter über mich beugten. Hastig überflog ich den Artikel, es standen keine schlimmen Beleidigungen drin, der Verfasser des Artikels lästerte nur ein wenig über mein nicht vorhandenes Stehvermögen (Ha! Als ob er mich kennen würde!), über Daphnes Frisur und die Brille der Richterin, also ein sehr tiefgehender Artikel, der die Dramatik der Situation richtig erfasste.

"Idioten", sagte ich so gleichgültig wie ich konnte und faltete die Zeitung so zusammen, dass sie hoffentlich nicht mehr in Ernies Tasche passte oder zumindest ihm ein noch bescheuerteres Aussehen verlieh.

"Ich hab den Artikel gelesen", sagte Potter mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. "War ja sehr interessant."

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich auf Sun-Niveau herablassen willst und dich tatsächlich für pseudodramatische Scheidungskriege interessierst", sagte ich kühl.

"Wieso hast du die überhaupt geheiratet?", fragte Potter. Ernie neigte sich interessiert vor, als habe er Angst, etwas zu verpassen.

"Ich glaube, ich war betrunken", erwiderte ich und Ernie lachte laut und ein wenig kriecherisch auf, Potter grinste. Tatsächlich war es so gewesen, dass wir uns auf einer Party getroffen hatten – wobei getroffen vielleicht nicht das ganz richtige Wort war, denn Daphne hatte ihren üppigen Vorbau, mit dem sie sicher auch einen Schwergewichtsboxer hätte niederschlagen können, praktisch in mein Gesicht gedrückt, sodass meinen alkoholvernebelten Augen keine Ausweichmöglichkeit geblieben war. Von Hormonen überwältigt und ihrem Parfüm betäubt, war ich ihr in den Garten gefolgt… und da hatte das Unheil seinen Lauf genommen.

Genüsslich hatte sich der Tagesprophet wochenlang über unsere "heiße Affäre" ausgelassen, dann einen dreiseitigen Bericht über unsere Hochzeit gedruckt und in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Leckerlis für die lechzenden Leser über unsere kriselnde Ehe gebracht, was natürlich auch viel über das Niveau dieser Zeitung aussagte, obwohl sonst durchaus seriöse Berichte zu finden waren (meist allerdings hinter dem Gesellschafts- und Kulturteil, dem Wetter, den Rätseln, den Kontakt - und Kleinanzeigen und der Lokalseite, wenn spätestens auch der interessierteste Leser so gelangweilt war, dass er die Zeitung beiseite legte.)

Während ich über meine Vergangenheit nachgedacht hatte, hatten Potter und Ernie sich weiter unterhalten, was mir Gelegenheit gab, mich ein wenig umzublicken und festzustellen, ob mir noch weitere unliebsame Überraschungen bevorstanden – oder besser, diese möglichst effektiv jetzt aus dem Weg zu räumen. Einige sahen hier sehr normal aus… oder sagen wir, normal nach den Maßstäben eines Bauernhofs, sprich braungebrannt, tief und schlürfend über ihre Schüsseln gebeugt, robust, rustikal und mit praktischer Kleidung, die jeden Hauch von Ästhetik schon im Ansatz erstickte.

Andere wiederum sahen wie die typischen Großstädter aus: Blass, hektisch, unpassend gekleidet, unhöflich, immer die Köpfe zusammensteckend. Unter ihnen waren die meisten Familien, bei denen die Kinder hellauf begeistert von allem und jedem schienen, während die Eltern eher genervt dreinblickten und sich vermutlich nichts sehnlicher wünschten, als daheim in einem hypermodernen Sessel in ihrer Citylounge zu sitzen, von einer Klimaanlage belüftet zu werden und lässig-entspannt auf den Dingern, die sie Handy nannten, herumzutippen.

Dann gab es die Zauberer, die relativ leicht daran zu erkennen waren, dass ihre Hände immer wieder in Richtung ihrer Hosentasche zuckten und dann, wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen, zurückschnellten. Einen von ihnen erkannte ich sehr sicher als Colin Creevey, der inzwischen für den Tagespropheten fotografierte, soweit ich wusste, weiterhin Oliver Wood, der den Kopf zu Angelina Johnson (wenn ich mich richtig an den Namen erinnerte) neigte und eine junge, sehr stark geschminkte junge Frau, die ich vage als Romilda Vane, eine ehemalige Hogwarts-Schülerin, erkannte.

Nun, es hätte schlimmer sein können. Auch, wenn ich als einziger Slytherin eindeutig in der Unterzahl war, so konnte ich sie doch mit Leichtigkeit verbal besiegen.

Irgendwann stand Potter auf und verkündete: "So, es ist Ruhezeit… am besten geht ihr alle ins Bett, wir müssen morgen früh raus. Malfoy, du stehst besonders früh auf, damit wir noch ein Pferd für dich aussuchen können, okay? Du kannst dann am Tagesausritt teilnehmen."

Tagesausritt. Na super. Das klang ganz nach Blümchenidylle, unfähigen Reitern, durchgehenden Pferden und karierten Picknickdecken. Ich wünschte mich schon zum hundertsten Mal nach Hause.

xXx

A/N: Hehe, ich mag Ernie =) Wie hat euch das Chap gefallen?


	3. Tag 2: Das Unvermeidliche nimmt seinen L

A/N: Ja, ich weiß, ich sollte schneller updaten, tut mir Leid!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an zissy (Hehe, ich finde, Ernie sollte in FFs eine viel wichtigere Rolle zugedacht werden *g*), Lion (Danke für das Lob! :) *freu*) und Leni4888 (Natürlich bleibt Draco nichts erspart, wäre ja noch schöner *g*)!

Viel Spaß mit diesem Chap! :D

xXx

Tag 2: Das Unvermeidliche nimmt seinen Lauf

PLATSCH!

Ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers traf mein Gesicht. Ich stand sofort senkrecht im Bett und kreischte sehr un-malfoy-haft auf, wie ich zugeben musste. "Potter!", keuchte ich, als ich meinen Blick genug fokussiert hatte, um diesen Mistkerl zu erkennen. "Was… was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wecke dich", stellte Potter klar. "Es ist halb sechs Uhr morgens – wir müssen nach den Pferden sehen und da können wir gleich schauen, ob wir eines finden, das deinen Ansprüchen genügt."

"Halb sechs morgens", wiederholte ich entsetzt. "Das ist, das ist… die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal aufgegangen!"

"Sie ist gerade dabei", erwiderte Potter unerlaubt munter für diese Uhrzeit. "Sonnenaufgänge im Sommer sind wunderschön… also, ich gebe dir zehn Minuten, dann ziehen wir los."

Natürlich reichten zehn Minuten nicht im Geringsten für ein komplettes Stylen sowie das Aussuchen eines Outfits, für das ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte. Da ich ja nicht wusste, was ich letztendlich für ein Pferd reiten würde, durfte ich nichts anziehen, was hinterher nicht zur Farbe des Pferdes passte… Hm… schließlich entschied ich mich für eine schwarze Reithose und ein graues Oberteil, mit diesen Farben konnte man nichts falschmachen.

So gutaussehend, wie es um halb sechs morgens möglich war, stieg ich schließlich die Treppe hinunter, wo Potter an der Wand lehnte und mich böse anfunkelte. "Du hast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht", fuhr er mich an und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

"Dann ist es ja besser, wenn wir jetzt gleich gehen, als wenn du mich jetzt noch anmeckerst und damit Zeit verschwendest", erwiderte ich. Potter schnaubte und stiefelte los.

Die Ponys in den Ställen sahen in etwa so verpennt aus, wie ich mich fühlte; dösend standen sie da, den Kopf auf die Stalltür gestützt, hin und wieder müde an ein wenig Heu kauend. "Das da ist Perle", erklärte Potter und deutete auf ein sehr hübsches, zartes Pony mit hellbraunem Fell. "Sie ist Ginnys Pferd."

"Ginny? Wie in Ginny Weasley?", fragte ich entsetzt.

"Ja, klar. Sie kommt öfter vorbei und hilft mir." Potter klopfte dem Pferd auf den Hals und marschierte weiter. "Perle ist aber nicht für unsere Gäste gedacht."

Na super. Eine Weasley. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Wie mir schien, sollte ich mich auf jede Menge unliebsamer Überraschungen vorbereiten.

"Das ist Jackie." Bei selbigem handelte es sich um ein großes, dunkelbraunes Highland-Pony, das mich wach und mit gespitzten Ohren ansah.

"Hm, der sieht doch nicht schlecht aus", urteilte ich großzügig.

Potter grinste. "Geh mal näher an ihn ran."

Achselzuckend machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne – und sogleich wieder einen Satz zurück, denn das Vieh hatte nach mir geschnappt. Mit einem Geräusch so laut wie ein zuklappender Mülltonnendeckel klackten seine Zähne aufeinander. "Potter!", keuchte ich entsetzt. "Was ist das für ein Vieh? Wieso sagst du mir das nicht?"

"Oh, ich hab mich mal auf deine Reflexe verlassen", sagte Potter gemütlich und streichelte dem Pferd die Stirn, das sich erfreut an seine Hand drängte.

"Was –?"

"Er war mein erstes Pferd", erklärte Potter. "Auf ihm hab ich reiten gelernt… keiner wollte ihn reiten, weil er immer alle gebissen hat, aber mich mochte er sofort. Er ist ein ganz hervorragendes Pferd, aber jetzt ist er zu alt, um noch größere Ausritte mit ihm zu machen."

"Das klingt irgendwie wie aus einem Pferdebuch", sagte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Pferdebuch?" Potter lachte. "Woher willst du das wissen? Pferdebücher sind Mädchenbücher."

"Wie heißt das Pony?", fragte ich und deutete auf das nächste, um das Fehlen einer schlagfertigen Antwort zu überspielen, worauf Potter breit grinste.

"Das ist Lotta." Lotta war ein stämmiger Schecke und hob nicht einmal den Kopf, um mich anzusehen. Nein, kein Pferd für mich.

Potter übersprang einige leere Ställe von Ponys, die draußen auf der Weide waren, und zeigte dann auf eines. "Das ist Carmen… die könnte was für dich sein." Carmen war ein kerniger, kurzbeiniger Rotfuchs, der mich neugierig ansah.

Zögernd streichelte ich ihren Hals, während sie bequem das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte. "Nein, die will ich nicht… ist zu faul."

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann wird es wohl Sheitan." Selbiger tänzelte in seiner Box hin und her, als er mich sah, und ich tätschelte seinen Hals.

"Okay, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt." Potter warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die im Übrigen sehr hässlich war. Sie war klobig, von einem grässlichen Grün und auf dem Ziffernblatt befand sich ein tanzender Hase.

"Ziemlich hässliche Uhr", stellte ich fest.

"Ginny hat sie mir geschenkt", sagte Potter mit merkwürdigem Unterton. "Aber das kann dir egal sein. Komm, es gibt Frühstück."

Tatsächlich saßen die anderen Gäste schon um den Frühstückstisch und wirkten allein schon vom Anblick der gewaltigen Schüssel Haferbrei, der überdimensionalen Pfanne mit Rührei und Speck, dem großen Topf Bratkartoffeln und diversen Tellern mit meterhohen Toaststapeln ziemlich satt.

Wieder einmal sah ich mich gezwungen, mich neben Ernie zu setzen, da kein anderer Platz mehr frei war.

"Morgen", begrüßte er mich munter und schmierte sich einen Toast. Im ganzen Gesicht hatte er Tupfer von Sonnencreme, was einfach nur entsetzlich peinlich aussah, aber es übertraf nicht den Safarihut, der an seiner Stuhllehne hing, und ebensowenig das Safari-Outfit – nun, es wirkte zumindest wie ein Safari-Outfit, sicher war ich mir nicht –, in das er sich gequetscht hatte. "Gut geschlafen?"

"Geht so", brachte ich hervor, etwas undeutlich in dem Bemühen, vor Lachen nicht einfach vom Stuhl zu fallen.

"Ich habe ganz hervorragend geschlafen", plapperte Ernie enthusiastisch. "Schlafen im Schlafsaal… hach, das ist einfach wunderbar, wie in alten Zeiten! Ich habe ja den Verdacht, dass du es nur um der alten Zeiten willen gemacht hast, oder, Harry?"

"Ein wenig vielleicht", sagte Potter mit verkniffenem Gesicht – er sah aus, als müsste er gleich platzen – und versteckte sich hinter seiner Kaffeetasse mit Pferdemuster.

Nach einem sehr anstrengenden Frühstück – anstrengend, weil ich erstens Ernie ausblenden musste, der eine noch penetrantere Quasselstrippe als Mum war, und zweitens, weil die Essensmenge auf meinem Teller einfach nicht zu schrumpfen schien und das Rührei sehr satt machte – marschierte Potter mit mir und einigen anderen, darunter zu meinem Leidwesen Ernie, im Schlepptau auf den Hof und ordnete an, die Ponys heraus zu holen.

Wie eine Klette hängte Ernie sich an mich und zeigte mir, wo Halfter, Geschirr und Sättel hingen. Endlich konnte ich ihn abschütteln, weil er sein Pferd, Bohne, vom anderen Ende des Hofes holen musste. Genervt legte ich den Sattel und das Zaumzeug über die Stalltür und führte den aufgeregt trippelnden Sheitan aus dem Stall, während ich darauf wartete, dass ihn jemand bereitmachte.

Eine Muggel neben mir putzt ihr Pony bereits, das Muggelmädchen auf der anderen Seite schwankte noch bei dem Versuch, den Sattel beiseite zu legen, von einer Seite auf die andere, doch auch bei ihm lagen schon Bürste und Kratzer bereit.

Verwundert blickte ich mich um, einige hatten schon mit dem Putzen begonnen, andere versuchten noch verzweifelt, ihren Ponys ein Halfter über den Kopf zu ziehen. Gerade eben half Potter einem kleinen Mädchen, ihr Pony Gänseblümchen festzubinden und wich dabei immer geschickt den zuschnappenden Kiefern des Ponys aus. Dann begann er, Isabelle zu striegeln, drehte sich jedoch plötzlich zu mir um und blickte mich irritiert an.

Er legte die Striegel beiseite und kam auf mich zu. "Worauf wartest du?", fragte er.

"Wie, worauf ich warte?"

"Ähm… wieso du Sheitan nicht putzt. Alle anderen haben auch schon angef –"

"Ich? Ihn putzen?" Entsetzt machte ich einen Schritt zurück. "So was hab ich noch nie gemacht, daheim haben das immer die Hauselfen gemacht! Ich kann doch keine Pferde putzen!"

"Du kannst nicht oder du willst nicht?", erkundigte Potter sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Weder noch", sagte ich empört. "Und ich weigere mich, etwas Derartiges zu tun. Dafür gibt es Hauself – ähm, Stallburschen. Ich kann doch kein Pferd putzen!"

"Dann lernst du es eben", sagte Potter in einem ekelhaft selbstzufriedenen Ton, als ob er gewonnen hätte. "Ich bringe es dir bei. Schau, hier hast du –"

"Potter, welchen Teil von "Ich putze das Pferd nicht" hast du nicht verstanden?"

"Den mit dem Pferd", erwiderte Potter und schmuggelte mir eine Bürste unter – das heißt, er schmiss sie mir zu und ich fing sie aus einem Reflex auf. "Das ist ein Pony. Wo liegt das Problem?"

"Ich putze auch keine Ponys!", fauchte ich ihn an.

"Tja, dann kannst du wohl nicht mitreiten", erwiderte Potter ungerührt.

Inzwischen hatten sich einige umgedreht und beobachteten uns neugierig. "Ich. Mach. Das. Nicht!", zischte ich Potter aus dem Mundwinkel zu.

"Dein Problem", sagte er und obwohl er mich ernst anblickte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er breit grinste. "Sonst macht es dir keiner."

Verdammt. "Potter, du Arsch!", fuhr ich ihn nicht gerade leise an. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"

"Ich bilde mir ein, dass du ziemlich eingebildet bist", sagte Potter. Uhuh. Schlagfertig. Und auch noch ein Wortspiel. Bei solcher Eloquenz musste ich mich wohl geschlagen geben.

"Erklärst du mir dann vielleicht mal, wie's geht?"

Unter seinen zu langen Stirnfransen hervor funkelte Potter mich an und begann dann wortlos, Sheitan zu striegeln. Der hatte wohl gedacht, das mit dem Ausritt wäre ein Aprilscherz gewesen und sich anderweitig vergnügen wollen, denn er hatte begonnen, das Seil anzunagen. Tadelnd nahm ich es ihm weg und zum Dank schlug er mit seinem Schweif nach mir. Während ich ihn bürstete, was sehr anstrengend war, denn woher sollte ich ahnen, wie fest sich Dreck, Schlamm und Kletten im dicken Fell eines Ponys setzen konnten, trat er mir ungefähr fünf Mal auf den Fuß und ich spürte jetzt schon die blauen Flecken.

Schlussendlich war ich soweit und blickte mich schnaufend um – alle anderen saßen schon auf ihren Pferden und beobachteten mich neugierig. Potter unterdes drückte Isabelles Zügel Romilda Vane in die Hand, die aus irgendeinem Grund davon sehr begeistert schien, und steuerte auf mich zu. "Ich helf dir", sagte er in einem möglichst neutralen Tonfall, aber ich hörte, wie er nicht sagte: "Damit wir nicht noch morgen hier stehen."

Arsch. Bloß weil ihm niemals Hauselfen die Arbeit abgenommen hatten, ohne zu fragen, ob man das so wollte – war ja klar, dass ich da Nachteile hatte. Natürlich musste Potter gleich mal wieder den Pferdeexperten raushängen lassen, indem er mir erklärte, welche Schnallen des Zaumzeugs wohin gehörten. Jaja, was interessierte mich das, ich würde einfach darauf warten, dass es mir jemand machte. Irgendein Depp fand sich immer.

"Ach übrigens", sagte er. "Du brauchst auch noch einen Helm."

"Einen Helm? Potter, glaubst du, ich würde einen Helm aufsetzen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Potter. "Alle tragen Helme. Es ist sicherer."

"Oh, ich falle schon nicht runter, keine Sorge."

"Es geht ums Prinzip", beharrte Potter. "Du musst einen Helm aufziehen."

"… Potter, ich stelle mich morgens bestimmt nicht eine Viertelstunde vor den Spiegel und richte meine Frisur, um nachher einen Helm draufzuknallen. Das kannst du vergessen."

Potter holte tief Luft und pfriemelte ein wenig an den Steigbügeln herum. "Dann kannst du nicht mit, tut mir Leid."

"Also, sagst du mir dann auch, wo das Scheißteil ist?"

"Hier." Er reichte mir einen Helm, der neben der Stalltür gehangen hatte. Missmutig setzte ich ihn auf, wobei ich mir wie der letzte Idiot vorkam.

Endlich hatte Potter auch die letzte Schnalle festgezurrt und hielt mir die Zügel hin. "Kommst du hoch?"

"Willst du mich beleidigen?", fauchte ich ihn an. "Natürlich komme ich hoch." Energisch stellte ich meinen Fuß in den Steigbügel – zumindest in seinen Astralkörper, denn er Steigbügel befand sich zwanzig Zentimeter vor meiner Fußspitze. Sheitan blinzelte mich frech an, einige der wartenden Reiter kicherten.

"Na gut, du willst es ja nicht anders, du Biest", sagte ich zu meinem Pony, und zog es am Sattel ruckartig zu mir her. Erneut hob ich den Fuß – Sheitan hüpfte zur Seite und ich fiel nach vorne. Aber ich war ja nicht blöd, damit hatte ich gerechnet, sondern drückte mich ab und nutzte den Schwung für einen Hechtsprung, der bestimmt auch noch elegant aussah. Wer brauchte schon Steigbügel, wenn er so etwas beherrschte?

Etwas verblüfft stand Sheitan einige Sekunden lang still, dann preschte er los, bevor ich richtig saß. "Haaaaaalt, Sheitan!", schrie Potter hinter mir, während die Ställe an mir vorbeisausten und die Hufe plötzlich nicht mehr klapperten, sondern nur noch taufeuchtes Gras unter ihnen quatschte.

Zum Glück war ich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und presste meine Schenkel gegen Sheitans Bauch, zog die Zügel an und zwang ihn so in immer kleiner werdende Kreise, die ihn genug ausbremsten, um wieder die Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen. Leider stand er jedoch nicht still, als wir auf Spaziergängertempo heruntergefahren hatten, sondern buckelte und bäumte sich auf.

Blätter, Erdbollen und Steine spritzten unter seinen Hufen, Äste knirschten und knackten, Sheitan schnaubte, wieherte und stampfte und sogar Dreckwolken mit einem Sinn für Dramatik umhüllten uns auf ästhetische Weise – was natürlich sehr vorteilhaft war, wenn man bei diesem obligatorischen Reiter-Pferd-Machtkampf von einer besorgten Ponyreitertruppe mit keiner Ahnung von richtigen Pferden beobachtet wurde. Es war nicht besonders schwer, sich im Sattel zu halten, gegen einen durchgehenden Vollblüter war dieses Pony ein Witz, es gab mir sogar die Gelegenheit, mir lässig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Wenn das mal kein Foto wert war – natürlich ein magisches und kein Muggelfoto.

Vorsichtig zog ich die Zügel etwas an, während Sheitan nur noch etwas weiter tänzelte und bockte, und beugte mich vor. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du zu-heiß-gewaschener Fury, wenn du jetzt brav bist und keine Mätzchen machst, kriegst du heute Abend meinen Nachtisch. Es gibt rote Grütze." Sheitan trat ein wenig auf der Stelle hin und her, noch unschlüssig, doch seine Ohren waren sehr aufmerksam gespitzt. "Viel rote Grütze. Und wenn du jeden Tag brav bist, kriegst du jeden Abend meinen Nachtisch."

Deal. Sheitan stand sofort still wie aus Erz gegossen und machte eine gute Figur. "Braves Pferd… äh, Pony." Ich tätschelte seinen Hals und trieb ihn vorwärts. Eitel, wie er war, trabte er elegant auf die Gruppe zu und kam schließlich einige Zentimeter vor Isabelle zu einem formvollendeten Halt.

"Können wir jetzt endlich los oder wollt ihr noch länger hier stehen wie die Ölgötzen?", fragte ich kühl und nahm die Zügel ein wenig an, sodass Sheitan den Hals reckte und den Kopf hob. Ha. Ha. HA! Ihre Gesichter… nun, das war doch wirklich Gold wert.

Einzig Potter beobachtete mich misstrauisch. "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Tjaha… ich schätze mal, ich bin der erste gute Reiter, der auf ihm sitzt, nicht wahr, Sheitan?" Der Hengst schnaufte zustimmend und rührte noch immer keinen Muskel. Perfekt.

"Sehr witzig", sagte Potter beleidigt. "Was hast du ihm ins Ohr geflüstert?"

"Frag ihn doch." Ich klopfte auf Sheitans Hals und entfernte ein hochgewirbeltes Zweigstückchen aus seiner Mähne. "Reiten wir dann endlich los?"

Potter schnaubte wie ein Pferd, wendete Isabelle elegant und rief: "Also, Leute, los geht's! Haben alle beide Füße in den Steigbügeln? Beide Hände an den Zügeln? Okay, alle gerade hinsetzen, Blick nach vorne und auf geht's! Bleib du hinten dran und pass auf, dass keiner verloren geht", fügte er mit gesenkter Stimme an mich gewandt zu, bevor er losritt und sich alle brav hinter ihm einreihten – oder es zumindest versuchten.

Ernie folgte Potter übereifrig sofort, Bohne schien damit allerdings gar nicht einverstanden zu sein. "Hü! Hü!", rief Ernie hochmotiviert und klatschte auf Bohnes Hintern, damit sie nicht von einer vorbeikriechenden Schnecke überholt wurde.

Carmens Nase an Ernies Sattel folgte Romilda Vane, und wenn die Zügel mit ihren Händen nicht einen unentwirrbaren Knoten gebildet hätten, hätte sie es bestimmt geschafft, ihn zu überholen. Hinter ihr trippelten Gänseblümchen und Archie, jeweils mit einem kleinen Muggelmädchen auf dem Rücken. Archie drehte ständig den Kopf zur Seite, um nach Blättern oder Blumen zu schnappen, doch seine Reiterin bemerkte es gar nicht, da sie vor lauter Strahlen kaum auf ihre Umgebung achtete. "Braaaaver Archie", sagte sie vollkommen grundlos und schlackerte mit den Zügeln. "Guuuuuuuter Archie, suuuuuper!" Archie ließ sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten von ihr aus der Ruhe bringen.

Hinter den beiden kamen offensichtlich die Eltern, die besorgte Blicke auf ihre Töchter gerichtet hatten, und deshalb vermutlich nicht einmal gemerkt hätten, wenn ihre Ponys, zwei fast identische Falben, die Plätze getauscht hätten.

Ihnen auf dem Fuße – oder Hufe, vielmehr – folgte eine Gruppe quatschender Muggelfamilien, mehr oder weniger geschickt im Sattel, einer von ihnen hatte ein Handy am Ohr und sprach hinein.

Colin Creevey, der nächste in der Reihe, hatte eine Kamera vorm Auge und fotografierte ununterbrochen. Ihm schien nicht aufzufallen, dass sein Pony, der nervös trippelnde Frank, sich jedes Mal, wenn er den Oberkörper drehte, mitdrehte und sie infolgedessen mehrere Kreise beschrieben.

Als Schlusslicht kamen Oliver Wood und Angelina Johnson auf den beiden Haflingern, Händchen haltend, was sehr vorteilhaft für Oliver war, denn so lief er nicht Gefahr, nach links oder rechts von seinem Pony zu kippen.

Na, das konnte ja heiter werden. Wenn dieser Ausflug keine Abfolge von Missgeschicken, Peinlichkeiten und Pannen werden würde, konnte ich meine Karriere als Wahrsager in die Tonne kloppen.

Aber zu meiner großen Überraschung gab es auf dem ersten Kilometer noch keine größeren Unfälle (abgesehen von einem dicken Ast, der Ernie fast vom Pony fegte), und ich begann, mich ein wenig zu entspannen und die Umgebung, die wirklich schön war, zu genießen.

Da drehte Potter sich auf Isabelle um, hielt die Hände wie einen Trichter vor den Mund und rief: "Hier können wir mal ein wenig traben. Also, alle die Hilfen für Trab geben und immer schön im Takt hoch und runter…"

Augenblicklich brach heilloses Chaos aus: Frank mit Colin auf dem Rücken galoppierte in Schlangenlinien los, doch Potter erwischte ihn am Zügel und bremste ihn; Romilda wurde auf Carmens Rücken so sehr durchgeschüttelt, dass ihre Frisur, für die sie offensichtlich sehr viel Zeit verwendet hatte, obwohl sie unter dem Helm sowieso kaum zu sehen war, sich in einen Wischmopp verwandelte; Ernie zog hektisch an den Zügeln, gab Hilfen und bemerkte so gar nicht, dass Bohne schon seit einer Minute trabte, weil Isabelle es tat; Gänseblümchen und Archie wurden fast von den Ponys der Muggeleltern niedergetrampelt; die Ponys der Muggel verloren ihre ohnehin nur spärlich vorhandene Formation und stießen beinahe zusammen, dem einen Mann fiel sein Handy aus der Hand; und Oliver klammerte sich hilflos an Rosies Hals, während Angelina ihm beruhigend zusprach.

Sheitan, dem wohl langweilig gewesen war, verfiel in einen zügigen Trab, während ich mich seitlich herunterbeugte und das Handy, das auf einem Stein gelandet war, aufhob. Aus ihm drang eine quäkende Stimme, deren Worte ich nicht verstand. Irgendwie war es ein gutes Gefühl, an den anderen vorbei zu brausen, dem Muggel lässig sein Handy in die Hand zu drücken, Sheitan zu wenden und sich, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, wieder hinten einzureihen.

Besonders einige bewundernde Blicke verbesserten meine Laune um einiges. Nun… vielleicht würde dieser Ausflug doch nicht in totalem Chaos enden, schließlich gab es mich, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

xXx

A/N: Jaha, Prinzesschen-Draco und Klischees! :D Reviews? =)


	4. Tag 2: Das obligatorische Wettrennen

A/N: A/N: Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch, ich weiß, tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe momentan so viel zu tun, dass ich euch leider nicht versprechen kann, dass das nächste Chap schneller kommen wird – aber ich gebe mir Mühe!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews an Leni4888 (Hmh, wird Zeit für eine Neuverfilmung des Pferdeflüsterers mit Tom Felton in der Hauptrolle ;D) und zissy (Lass ich überraschen, aber eine ganz große Rolle wird er nicht bekommen, so viel kann ich schon mal verraten ;))

Noch ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache: Im Forum von Ria und Sammy ( ) findet dieses Jahr ein weihnachtliches FF-Wichteln statt, bei dem ihr für andere User eine Geschichte schreibt und dafür eine Geschichte eurer Wahl aus beliebigen Fandoms bekommt! Tragt eure Wünsche in diesem Thread ein:  
Wir würden uns über zahlreiche Teilnehmer freuen!

xXx

Tag 2: Das obligatorische Wettrennen

Nach einer Weile bildete sich wieder eine gewisse Struktur in unserer Ausflugsgruppe und Romilda schaffte es irgendwie, zu Potter aufzuschließen. Sie trieb Carmen so nahe an Isabelle heran, dass diese nervös zurückzuckte, und lehnte sich dann so weit zu Potter hinüber, dass sie beinahe Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hätte, als Carmen plötzlich einem großen Ast auf dem Weg auswich.

Dass Potter, während sie ihn zuquatschte, die meiste Zeit den Kopf nach hinten gewandt hatte, um seine Truppe im Blick zu behalten, schien ihr nicht aufzufallen – oder zumindest tat sie so.

"Sehr gut!", rief Potter nach einer Weile, als der Waldweg wieder kurviger wurde, "jetzt reiten wir wieder im Schritt… alle bremsen…"

In weiser Voraussicht griff er in Carmens Zügel und bremste sie so effektiv ab. Bei den anderen Reitern sah es aus wie in einem Comic: Die vordersten bremsten am schnellsten und die hintersten am langsamsten, wodurch es fast zur Massenkarambolage kam. Das Chaos nutzend, schoss Archie unter dem Bauch von Rosie hindurch und raste in den Wald hinein.

"Lindsaaaaaaaaaaaaay!", kreischte die Mutter des Mädchens entsetzt. Inzwischen waren nur noch trappelnde Hufe und lautes Mampfen von Archie zu hören.

Da ich anscheinend der einzig gute Reiter hier war, mal abgesehen von Potter, der sich aber um die Chaostruppe kümmern musste, riss ich Sheitans Kopf herum, trieb ihn an und wir preschten los. Nun, preschen war vielleicht das falsche Wort, denn wo Bäume dichter stehen als Stacheln auf einem Igel, kann man nicht wirklich preschen, sonst endet man ganz schnell als Schaschlik.

Sheitan wand sich um Bäume, trampelte durch Gebüsch, quetschte sich zwischen eng stehenden Bäumen hindurch und folgte Archie, dessen Weg man relativ leicht an der abgefressenen Rinde in Bauchhöhe erkennen konnte.

Schließlich sah man ihn inmitten eines Gebüschs stehen, wo er an einigen Blättern kaute und mit sich und der Welt zufrieden schien. Lindsay, das Mädchen, saß auf seinem Rücken, die Zügel fest umklammert und blickte stolz umher. "Braaaaav hast du das gemacht, Archie, da hast du mich aber in einen wunderhübschen Wald gebracht", lobte sie. "Schööööööön bist du galoppiert."

Sheitan machte das pferdische Äquivalent eines Räusperns, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und sowohl Lindsay als auch Archie blickten auf. "Komm, ich bring dich zurück", sagte ich und streckte die Hand aus.

"Archie, sei ein braaaaaves Pony und geh… braaaaves Pony…" Außer dass Archie den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne reckte, weil er den ihn umgebenden Teil des Busches schon abgenagt hatte, geschah nichts. Lindsay fuchtelte mit den Zügeln und strampelte mit den Beinen. Archie ignorierte sie.

Seufzend beugte ich mich herunter, packte energisch Archies Zügel und zog ihn hinter mir her. Der Weg zurück war nicht schwer zu finden, die Sheitan-förmigen Löcher (1) im Wald waren wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

"Er ist gaaaaaanz toll galoppiert", erzählte Lindsay stolz von hinten. "Nicht wahr, Archie, braaaaaaaves Pony? Und er hat die ganze Zeit aufgepasst, dass ich sitzenbleibe! Archie ist ja soooooo ein liebes Pferd!"

"Ja, wunderbar", murmelte ich. "Ein tolles Pferd."

"Ja, nicht wahr? Immer ganz gehorsam! Er macht immer, was ich will, ohne dass ich es ihm sagen muss! Ich glaube, er kann Gedanken lesen."

"Ach, wirklich."

"Na ja, er ist ein kleines bisschen verfressen, aber sonst ist er echt suuuuuuuper! Nicht wahr, Archie?"

"Ein bisschen verfressen" war ja wohl die verharmlosendste Beschreibung für dieses , die mir seit längerem über den Weg gelaufen war.

"Und er hat sogar ein "Sir" im Namen! Er muss ein wirklich tolles Pferd sein! Vielleicht ist er mit einem berühmten Pferd verwandt!"

In diesem Moment erklang vor uns Hufgetrappel und nach einigen Kurven und Windungen tauchte der Kopf von Mousy auf, ein wenig darüber der von Angelina.

"Oh gut, du hast die zwei gefunden", sagte sie erleichtert. "Jessica, ihre Mutter, macht sich ganz schreckliche Sorgen."

"Ach ja, das macht Mum immer", winkte Lindsay ab. "Das ist nichts Besonderes. Bestimmt hat sie zuerst hysterisch rumgekreischt und liegt jetzt heulend am Boden?"

"Ähm… als ich losgeritten bin, schon."

"Das macht sie immer so. Na ja, mir soll's recht sein, danach springt bestimmt ein bisschen Geld raus, weil sie sich ja sooooooolche Sorgen um mich gemacht hat. Davon kann ich Archie gaaaaanz viele Sachen zum Naschen kaufen, nicht wahr, Archie?"

Für einen Moment hörte Archie zu kauen auf und spitzte die Ohren. "Seht ihr, er versteht mich!", rief Lindsay. "Braaaaaaver Archie."

Unterdessen versuchte Angelina, Mousy zu wenden, was hier ungefähr so schwierig war, wie einen Besen in einer Streichholzschachtel einzuparken. Nach einigen deftigen Flüchen, dem Ausziehen ihres Stiefels, mit dem sie Äste aus dem Weg schlug, und einem entschlossenen Schlag auf Mousys Hinterteil hatte sie es jedoch geschafft und zockelte nun vor uns her.

Als wir aus dem Wald kamen, stürzte sich Jessica, Lindsays Mutter, mit einem solch spitzen und lauten Schrei auf ihre Tochter, dass überall Vögel aus den Bäumen aufflogen und selbst die phlegmatische Carmen einen Satz zur Seite machte, der Romilda von ihrem Rücken in Potters Arme, der zufällig dort stand, stürzen ließ. Er schien nicht übermäßig begeistert und hob sie gleich wieder auf Carmens Rücken zurück.

"Lindsay, mein Schatz, mein Goldstück, mein Ein und Alles!", schluchzte Jessica, während ihr Mann daneben stand und vom Gefühlsausbruch seiner Frau nicht sonderlich berührt schien. Helen, Lindsays Schwester, die auf Gänseblümchen saß, rollte mit den Augen und schnitt Grimassen, was Lindsay zum Kichern brachte.

"Mir geht es gut, Mum", sagte sie schließlich und wand sich aus Jessicas Würgegriff. "Archie ist doch ein gaaaaanz braves Pony."

"Wirklich?", schniefte ihre Mutter und kramte in ihrer Tasche. "Auf den Schrecken hin… hier hast du fünf Pfund. Und Hugh – wir hatten doch Bonbons dabei, oder? Hatten wir keine Bonbons dabei?"

"Doch, Schatz", sagte Hugh beruhigend und reichte Lindsay ein klebriges Bonbon. "Möchte noch jemand eins?" Wenn Archie eine Hand gehabt hätte, so hätte er sie bestimmt gehoben.

"Mir ist so schwindlig", stöhnte Romilda Vane und hielt sich theatralisch eine Hand vor die Stirn. "Ooh, mein Kopf… ich glaube, ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung!"

"Du bist nicht mal mit dem Kopf auf den Boden gefallen", stellte Potter, der inzwischen wieder aufgestiegen war, mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

"Ähm… aahh, mein Kopf… vielleicht ist es auch nur der Schock… ooh-ooh, die Welt dreht sich…" Vorsichtig ließ sie sich seitwärts von Carmen gleiten und kam schließlich auf dem Boden zu liegen, ihre Haare wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet.

Nun, das mit den Haaren sah zwar hübsch dramatisch aus, wirkte aber ein wenig zu geplant. Und zu ihren schauspielerischen Künsten sagte ich lieber gar nichts.

"Wenn du einen Schluck Wasser trinkst, geht's dir wieder besser", sagte Potter.

"Jaha, Wasser…" Romilda richtete sich ein wenig auf, ließ sich jedoch gleich wieder zurückfallen. "Mir ist so schwindlig!", jammerte sie.

Potters Wangenmuskeln zuckten ein wenig, aber er sprang von Isabelles Rücken, holte eine Wasserflasche aus einer Satteltasche und hielt sie Romilda hin.

"Ich kann nicht trinken", sagte sie mit wehleidiger Stimme und schloss die Augen. Potters Gesicht glich einem Stein, aber er kniete sich auf den Boden, hielt ihren Kopf hoch und flößte ihr ein wenig Wasser ein.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte zu ihm hoch – der Moment des dramatischen Augenaufschlags wurde allerdings etwas durch Carmen ruiniert, die gerade auf den Weg äpfelte.

"J-jetzt geht es schon wieder", murmelte Romilda, die etwas aus der Fassung geriet.

"Schön", sagte Potter neutral, zog sie vom Boden hoch und half ihr beim Aufsteigen.

"Also, weiter geht's. Und bitte alle etwas umsichtiger, diesmal…"

"Könntest du bitte neben mir reiten?", fragte Romilda und blickte ihn von unten her an – was eine ziemliche Verrenkung erforderte, denn Carmen war ein ganzes Stück größer als Isabelle. "Ich fühle mich noch nicht ganz sicher auf dem Pony."

"Kein Problem", sagte Potter und ließ Isabelle im Schritt losgehen. Hinter ihm bildete sich dieselbe Formation wie eben aus, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Ernie Bohne anhielt – nun, er hielt sich an einem Ast fest und Bohne scharrte mit den Füßen, kam jedoch nicht vom Fleck.

Erst als ich auf seiner Höhe war, ließ er den Ast los, der mit einem gummiartigem Geräusch zurückschnellte und vermutlich im Wald einen Vogel ausknockte, und Bohne stolperte überrascht los. "Ziemlich aufregend bisher, was?", fragte Ernie und strahlte.

"Mhm", machte ich nichtssagend.

"War voll heldenhaft von dir, das Mädchen zu retten", sagte er in einem bewundernden Tonfall.

Oh bitte. Ich hatte nichts gegen Bewunderung (nein, wirklich nicht), aber doch nicht von einem Typen, der auf einem Pony saß als wäre es ein Besen und er durch einen vorbeiziehenden Orkan zufällig darauf geschmissen worden, und der überdies knallrote Flecken im Gesicht hatte, die ein abwechslungsreiches Muster mit den weißen, sonnencremebedeckten Partien seines Gesichtes bildeten, und der seinen Safarihut über einem Reithelm trug und ihn mit einer Schleife unter seinem Kinn befestigt hatte. Über dem Reithelm und mit einer Schleife befestigt. Bei Merlin.

"Danke."

"Zum Glück haben wir außer Harry noch dich in der Gruppe", plapperte Ernie munter weiter. "Von uns kann ja keiner so gut reiten… na ja gut, Angelina schon, aber Sheitan ist auch ein super Pony. Ist echt cool, dass er dir so gehorcht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch, aber ich bin ja nicht so begabt im Reiten. Aber Harry hat gemeint, ich würde sicher noch besser werden und für einen Anfänger wäre ich gar nicht schlecht." Bei diesen Worten schwoll Ernie ein wenig an wie ein Frosch kurz vorm Quaken. "Wenn ich viel übe, bin ich eines Tages vielleicht richtig gut. Und Bohne ist ja auch ein tolles Pferd." Zum Beweis zerrte er an den Zügeln und Bohne schnaubte unwillig. "Ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß, dass ich noch ein Anfänger bin, und hat deswegen Verständnis für mich."

Unwillkürlich blickte ich zu Bohne, die ungefähr so begeistert dreinblickte wie ein Verurteilter, der zum Galgen geführt wird. "Ich glaube nämlich, dass sie sehr intelligent ist", fuhr Ernie ungebremst fort. "Alle Pferde sind klug, aber sie vor allem. Wenn ich ein wenig mehr Erfahrung habe, werde ich vielleicht ein Buch über die Intelligenz von Pferden schreiben, was meinst du?" Mein Schweigen nutzte er als Pause zum Luftholen. "Das wäre mal interessant. Ich wollte schon immer schreiben. So ein Job im Ministerium ist zwar echt nett, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das meine Berufung ist… schon früher hat meine Mum immer gesagt…"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schaffte ich es endlich, ihn auszublenden, und nur noch starr auf den kleinen Fleck Welt zu blicken, der zwischen Sheitans Ohren hervorlugte.

So konzentriert unaufmerksam bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass dunkle Gewitterwolken am Horizont aufzogen. Erst als die Truppe allmählich und mit einem glimpflicheren Verlauf als eben zu einem Halt kam, blickte ich auf und zügelte Sheitan.

"Hm", machte Potter besorgt und blickte sich um. "Eigentlich dachte ich, wir könnten jetzt ein Picknick –" Platsch. Ein großer Regentropfen fiel genau auf seine Nase. " – machen."

In der Ferne grummelte und brummelte es bedrohlich. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", fuhr er fort. "Gleich fängt es nämlich richtig zu –" Platsch. Platsch. Platsch. Platschplatschplatschplatsch. " – regnen an." Nun, wurde wohl doch nichts aus Karierter-Picknickdecken-Romantik.

"Oh, was sollen wir bloß machen?", rief Romilda mit ein wenig zu viel Inbrunst und schaute sich betont verängstigt um, bevor sie Carmen noch ein wenig enger an Isabelle trieb, sodass die zwei Pferde beinahe aufeinander standen.

"Ich kenne hier eine Hütte in der Nähe", sagte Potter. "Stellen wir uns dort unter." Aus dem Nieseln wurde langsam ein leichter, aber stetiger Regen. "Folgt mir. Im Galopp."

Er trieb Isabelle ein wenig an, aber so, dass die Gruppe an ihm vorbeigaloppieren konnte. Frank lief voraus, nervös den Kopf wendend, während Colin Regencapes sowohl für sich als auch für seine Kamera auspackte. Ihm folgten Romilda, Angelina und Oliver, der Rosies Hals ängstlich umklammerte. Gänseblümchen und Archie, die von den großen Hufen der Ponys hinter ihnen einen ziemlichen Geschwindigkeitsansporn erhielten, galoppierten erstaunlich schnell, hinter ihnen kam die ungeordnete Gruppe der Muggel und schließlich Ernie, der seinen Safarihut schwenkte und zögerlich "Yeeeeeeeee-hah!" rief.

Unwillig schlenkerte Bohne ihren Kopf und Ernie wurde fast von ihrem Rücken katapultiert, doch mit einem etwas überzeugteren "Yaaaaa-hi!" schaffte er es, sich irgendwie festzukrallen. Potter schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann gab er Isabelle den Kopf frei und sie preschte richtig los. Potter hatte sich hingestellt und weit vorgebeugt, die Hände fast neben ihrem Kopf, Schlamm spritzte auf, als sie an den anderen vorbeiraste, um wieder die Spitzenposition einzunehmen. Sie war zweifelsfrei ein hervorragendes Pferd mit einem Sinn für Dramatik, ebenso wie Potter – das musste ich ihm zugestehen – ein hervorragender Reiter war.

Sheitan schien gar nicht davon begeistert, dass er nur hinter den anderen hergaloppieren durfte, er schnaubte unwillig und bockte ein wenig. "Ruhig", sagte ich. "Nachher bieten wir denen eine richtige Show, okay?" Damit schien er einverstanden, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit gegen die bremsenden Zügel drängte.

"Hier sind wir!", rief Potter, zog Isabelle zur Seite und somit aus der akuten Gefahr, plattgetrampelt zu werden, während die anderen zu einem ungeordneten, aber durchaus vorhandenen Halt kamen.

Bei der Hütte handelte es sich um einen winzigen, kreisrunden Holzbau, an dessen Wand eine Sitzbank entlangführte. "Passen wir da alle rein?", fragte Angelina zweifelnd und stieg von Mousys Rücken, bevor sie Oliver herunterhalf.

"Na klar", sagte Ernie optimistisch, fiel von Bohnes Rücken, die sich danach befriedigt schüttelte, als wäre er eine lästige Bremse, in den Matsch und kam stolpernd wieder auf die Beine. "Immer rein in die gute Stube."

Potter, in ein hellgrünes Regencape eingehüllt, begann unterdessen, die Pferde außen an der Hütte festzubinden. Als der erste Blitz einige Kilometer entfernt niederfuhr, scheute Frank und Potter warf sich in die Zügel, damit er nicht fortrannte. "Geh du rein", keuchte er. "Ich muss hier bei den Ponys bleiben. Versuch, sie irgendwie abzulenken oder so."

Wie heldenhaft. Darauf konnte ich gut verzichten, zumal ich bis auf die Haut nass war. Gutes Aussehen und Regencapes widersprachen einander schließlich ungefähr genauso wie Feuer und Wasser.

In der Hütte hatten sich alle zusammengekauert und jemand hatte seine Regenjacke vor die Eingangstür gehängt, sodass es nicht reinregnete. Schweigen herrschte. Ich wartete einige Sekunden, bis ich die Stille durchbrach. "Hat jemand ein Spiel dabei?"

"Was für ein Spiel?", fragte Lindsay.

"Äh… Schach?" Es war das erste Spiel, das mir eingefallen war – wenn auch nicht unbedingt das geeignetste. Und bestimmt kein Spiel, das irgendjemand dabei hatte.

"Klar", sagte Ernie stolz und begann, in seiner unförmigen Brusttasche zu kramen. Nach einer Minute hoffnungsvollen Wühlens zerrte er schließlich einen kleinen Kasten mit einem Reiseschachspiel hervor.

"Öhm", sagte Angelina, der wohl kein besserer Kommentar dazu einfiel. Wer schleppte schon ein Schachspiel mit sich herum?

"Schach kann man nur zu zweit spielen", sagte Lindsay. "Das ist dumm."

"Aber wir könnten was essen", schlug Helen vor. "Wir haben doch das Picknickzeugs in den Satteltaschen dabei."

"Und was ist mit Harry?", fragte Oliver.

"Der kann später essen", sagte ich und stand auf, um mich erneut in den heftiger werdenden Regen zu wagen. Draußen standen Rosie und Mousy dicht gedrängt beisammen, schienen aber nicht weiter beunruhigt. Carmen stand sehr lässig da, ein Bein locker aufgestellt, den Kopf auf ein Fensterbrett gelegt. Bei Blitz oder Donner zuckte sie höchstens kurz mit den Ohren. Sheitan trampelte nervös herum und peitschte wild mit seinem Schweif. Offensichtlich hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, jemanden zu retten, so wie er die anderen Ponys immer wieder besorgt musterte. Die beiden Falben von Jessica und Hugh standen geduckt da, die Ponys der Muggel wieherten hin und wieder verängstigt. Isabelle stand ruhig und mit gespitzten Ohren da, sie schien keine Angst zu haben.

Potter hatte sein Regencape inzwischen wieder ausgezogen und es Frank um die Augen gebunden, der die ganze Zeit nervös hin- und hersprang und buckelte. Potter hatte ihn bei den Zügeln direkt beim Maul gepackt und hielt so seinen Kopf unten. "Soll ich dir noch ein Regencape bringen?", rief ich gegen das Prasseln des Regens an. Potter war patschnass: Seine Klamotten waren völlig durchnässt und hingen wie Lumpen an seinem Körper (nicht, dass es vorher anders gewesen wäre), aus seinen Stiefeln spritzte bei jedem Schritt das Wasser und seine Haare klebten in seiner Stirn.

"Nein!", schrie Potter zurück. "Die Dinger bringen eh nichts!" In diesem Moment grollte erneut der Donner und Potter hängte sich in Franks Zaumzeug, um ein Aufbäumen zu verhindern.

Kopfschüttelnd eilte ich zu den Ponys, die Satteltaschen trugen, und leerte diese kurzerhand aus, ohne darauf zu achten, was sich in den Stofftaschen befand.

Wieder in der Hütte, breitete ich die Arme aus und eine ganze Menge an Essen kullerte aus meinen Armen. Und wenn ich eine ganze Menge sage, meine ich auch eine ganze Menge. Der Proviant war schließlich von Abby gerichtet worden.

"Wow", sagte Colin ziemlich geplättet und zog ein feuchtes Sandwich so groß wie ein Pfannkuchen aus dem Wust. "Ist das viel." Nichtsdestotrotz biss er in das Sandwich. Irgendwo musste man schließlich anfangen.

Die anderen taten es ihm nach und so wurde die Hütte für eine Weile von hungrigem, dann befriedigtem, sattem und schließlich pappsattem Schmatzen gefüllt. "Ich kann nicht mehr!", japste Lindsay und ließ sich atemlos zurückfallen.

Noch etwa die Hälfte des Proviants lag auf dem Boden.

In diesem Moment kam Potter in die Hütte – obwohl "schwamm" vielleicht das bessere Wort gewesen wäre. Er triefte. Aus seinen Haaren und seinen Klamotten troff das Wasser, nach nur Sekunden bildete sich zu seinen Füßen eine Pfütze. "Das Gewitter hat nachgelassen", erklärte er. "Jetzt regnet es nur noch. Wenn wir noch ein wenig warten, hat es schon wieder aufgehört, wenn wir losreiten."

"Willst du auch etwas essen?", fragte Romilda eifrig und hielt ihm gleich einen ganzen Armvoll Essen hin.

"Danke", sagte er etwas ermattet, lehnte sich zurück und biss in ein dick belegtes Brötchen. Immer wieder wischte er sich beim Essen mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, was jedoch keinen großen Effekt hatte, da sein Ärmel genauso nass war.

"Willst du was von mir anziehen?", fragte Ernie. "Unter dem All-Weather-Outfit bin ich ziemlich trocken." All-Weather-Outfit. Meine Güte. Das Ding hatte er bestimmt in einem Katalog bestellt und die Produktbeschreibung auswendig gelernt. Nein, noch besser, bestimmt hatte er sie ausgeschnitten und aufbewahrt. Vielleicht hatte er sie sogar dabei.

"Nein, danke", lehnte Potter ab. "Es geht. Das trocknet schon wieder."

"Aber du wirst dich erkälten", sagte Romilda besorgt und rückte ein wenig an ihn heran, um ihm Körperwärme zu spenden.

Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein. Ein paar von Abbys Spezialmitteln und ich fühle mich so gesund wie noch nie."

"Seht mal, der Regen lässt nach", sagte Hugh und deutete nach draußen. Tatsächlich brach die Wolkendecke auf und die Sonne blinzelte zögerlich hinab.

"Also", sagte Potter, stopfte sich den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund und schluckte sehr deutlich vernehmbar, "reiten wir wieder zurück. Viel weiter als hier wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht reiten, also passt das."

Der Rückweg kam mir kürzer vor als der Hinweg, das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass wir zügiger ritten. Die Wege waren nass und matschig und erst ab Brusthöhe lugte bei den Ponys das Fell unter der Schlammschicht hervor.

Auf dem letzten Stück rief Potter: "Das letzte Stück ist schön gerade, das können wir galoppieren. Aber wenn die Weiden zu Ende sind, wieder Schritt, okay?"

"Wer zuerst da ist, hat gewonnen!", schrie Angelina, rammte Mousy die Fersen in die Seiten und bretterte los.

"Schaaaaatz!", kreischte Oliver, als Rosie ebenfalls zu galoppieren begann, ohne dass er irgendetwas getan hatte. "Hilfeeeeee!"

Colin trieb Frank an, der nun wirklich keine Einladung zum möglichst schnellen Davonpreschen benötigte. Ernie ließ einen lauten Schrei hören, der sich wie eine Kreuzung aus Tarzan, Cowboy und Kuh anhörte, und fuchtelte wild mit allen Gliedmaßen, um Bohne in den Galopp zu bringen. Den Gefallen tat sie ihm jedoch erst, als Isabelle an ihr vorbeirannte.

"Jajaja!", quiekte Lindsay. "Reeeeeenn, Archie, renn!" Archie ignorierte sie wie üblich.

Helen gab Gänseblümchen ein paar Hilfen und zerrte dann an Archies Zügeln, um ihn von den augenscheinlich sehr leckeren Blumen wegzubekommen. Mehr oder minder geschickt trieben die Muggel ihre Pferde an, Romilda kämpfte eine Weile mit Carmen, die schließlich in einen höchst unmotivierten Galopp verfiel.

"Na los, Sheitan", flüsterte ich, stellte mich in den Steigbügeln auf und lehnte mich vor. "Zeig's ihnen!" Sheitan wieherte begeistert, bäumte sich der Dramatik wegen kurz auf und brauste los. Den ganzen Körper gestreckt wie ein langgezogenes Kaugummi und den Kopf soweit nach vorne gereckt wie möglich, galoppierte er so schnell er konnte, was für ein Pony ziemlich schnell war.

Obwohl das ständige Trappeln seiner Hufe fast zu einem Rauschen geworden war, aus dem man die einzelnen Hufschläge nicht mehr heraushören konnte, schienen seine Beine kaum den Boden zu berühren. Als ich mich kurz umdrehte, sah ich, dass hinter uns schön viel Schlamm aufspritzte – perfekt.

Fast flogen wir an Carmen, Rosie, Gänseblümchen und Archie, den Muggeln und Bohne vorbei. Weiter vorne überholten wir Frank und Mousy, bis schließlich Isabelles Schweif vor Sheitans Nase peitschte. Ich ließ die Zügel ein wenig nach vorne gleiten und beugte mich noch weiter vor, Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob Sheitan sich nach vorne, bis sein Kopf auf der Höhe von Isabelles Hals war, sodass ich Potter in den Hintern hätte zwicken können.

Potter drehte sich zu mir um und grinste, dann ließ er Isabelle etwas mehr Zügelfreiheit und augenblicklich legte sie erneut an Tempo zu, was ich ihr nicht zugetraut hätte. Das konnte Sheitan als Mann… äh, Hengst natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und wurde ebenfalls schneller. Wieder schoben wir uns vor, diesmal lag Sheitans Kopf fast auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Isabelles.

Wieder drehte Potter sich um und lachte vergnügt, dann schlug er auf Isabelles Hintern und erneut beschleunigte sie – so schnell, dass es eigentlich fast nicht mehr möglich sein sollte. Inzwischen ließ ich Sheitan völlige Zügelfreiheit, er strengte sich noch mehr an, links und rechts sausten die Weiden vorbei, nur noch wenige hundert Meter war das Ziel entfernt.

Endlich war Sheitans Kopf auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Isabelles, sie drehte den Kopf blitzschnell zur Seite und schnappte nach ihm. Sheitan, aus dem Takt gebracht, wurde für einen Moment langsamer und fiel zurück. Potter lachte siegesgewiss, Isabelles Schweif und Mähne flatterten triumphierend.

Mit einer fast unmenschlichen – oder, besser, unpferdischen – Anstrengung warf Sheitan sich erneut nach vorne, rückte vor und vor, wir waren fast gleichauf, Sheitan streckte sich so sehr, dass ich ihn nachher vermutlich mit einem Kompressor wieder in das richtige Format würde bringen müssen, wir waren auf der gleichen Höhe – WUUSCH, da war das Ziel vorbeigerauscht!

Nun, wir mussten gewonnen haben. Der schwarze Hengst, der wohl das Äquivalent des reinen Guten und ein Synonym für Kraft und damit Sieg war, gewann immer. Noch nie war er von einem weißen Pferd, das entgegen aller Weiß-ist-gleich-gut-Klischees immer böse war, besiegt worden. Vor allem nicht von einer Stute.

Vorsichtig nahm ich die Zügel an, ließ Sheitan auslaufen, bis er in einen geruhsamen Schritt verfiel. Er keuchte ebenso sehr wie Isabelle, die neben uns einher schritt.

"Wir haben natürlich gewonnen", erklärte Potter und klopfte Isabelles Hals. "Sie ist wirklich ein hervorragendes Pferd."

"Nein, wir haben gewonnen", widersprach ich und streichelte Sheitan. "Wir waren vor euch."

"Nein, wir."

"Nein, wir."

Hinter uns kam unterdessen atemlos Angelina angetrabt. "Wow!", keuchte sie. "Das war echt der Wahnsinn! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ponys so schnell rennen können! Und ihr wart am Schluss beide genau gleich!"

(1) In Anlehnung an JKRs wunderbares "Snape-shaped hole". Danke, JKR.


	5. Tag 3: Regenwetter und dumme Spielchen

A/N: Asche auf mein Haupt, ich weiß, ich habe ewig nicht gepostet, tut mir Leid! Aber die Uni hat mein Leben quasi aufgefressen, dann hatte ich Praktikum und ja, jetzt, hatte ich endlich mal wieder Zeit zum Schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem noch Spaß an meiner kleinen Story! =)

Vielen Dank für dein Review, Leni4888! =)

Tag 3: Regenwetter und dumme Spielchen

Die Schmach von gestern Abend konnte ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und ich schwor mir, das Rennen eines Tages zu wiederholen. Denn Sheitan war schließlich aufgrund der Naturgesetze zum Sieg verpflichtet.

Heute würde jedoch nichts daraus werden, denn schon der nachdrücklich prasselnde Regen draußen verhinderte auch nur jeden Gedanken an einen Ausritt oder gar ein Wettrennen. (Obwohl das vermutlich für Schlammfontänen sorgen würde, die sich sehen lassen konnten.)

Beim Frühstück herrschte entspannte, gemütliche Stimmung, während sich alle geistig auf einen geruhsamen Tag einstellten. Auch ich überlegte, was man heute Erholsames tun könnte: heute Vormittag ein wenig schlafen, Mittagessen, ein kleines Nickerchen halten, ein gutes Buch lesen, sich an ein ruhiges Fleckchen setzen und ein wenig entspannen, ein Bad nehmen, Abendessen und ins Bett gehen. Das klang doch prima.

Nun, daraus sollte vermutlich nichts werden, denn Potter kam rein, seine Haare vom Duschen noch nass und einen intensiven Duft von Gilderoys Apfelshampoo für alle Gelegenheiten verströmend, und verkündete: "Malfoy, deine Mutter hat gerade angerufen. Das Telefon steht hinten im Flur."

Uh oh. Hastig stand ich auf, eilte zum Telefon und hielt den Hörer hoch. "Ja?"

"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!", trötete Mum ins Telefon. "Diese Telefone sind echt eine super Erfindung, findest du nicht auch? Lucius hat mir versprochen, mir für jedes Zimmer eins zu kaufen – momentan haben wir erst dreißig… aber die Verbindung ist ein wenig schlecht. Hörst du mich überhaupt?"

"Ja, Mum."

"Wundervoll. Wie geht es dir? Klappt alles? Ist alles super?"

"Ja, Mum."

"Ich war ein wenig überrascht, als Potter abgenommen hat", plapperte Mum eifrig. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er einen Ponyhof hat! Finde ich aber sehr gut… er ist im Übrigen sehr nett. Er hat mich gleich eingeladen, doch auch mal für ein paar Tage vorbeizukommen."

Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiin! Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! POTTER!

"Das klappt aber vermutlich nicht", seufzte sie. "Ich bin ja so entsetzlich im Stress. Gleich kommt die Schneiderin und du weißt ja, wie anstrengend sie ist. Grauenvoll. Und morgen gehe ich eine liebe Freundin besuchen. Und… ach, du verstehst sicher, dass wir überhaupt keine Zeit haben, vorbeizukommen, mein Liebling."

"Ja, Mum."

"Habt ihr gestern was Schönes gemacht?"

"Ja, Mum."

"Oh, wundervoll! Wart ihr auf einem Ausritt?"

"Ja, Mum."

"Lucius und ich haben von dem furchtbaren Gewitter gehört, ich hatte ja entsetzliche Angst! Eigentlich wollte ich gestern Abend noch anrufen, aber es war die ganze Zeit besetzt. Na ja… hat alles geklappt, trotz des schrecklichen Wetters?"

"Ja, Mum."

"Hattest du auch dein Regencape dabei? Ich habe dir extra eins eingepackt."

"Ja, Mum."

"Wirklich? Lüg mich nicht an, Draco…", sagte sie mit warnender Stimme.

"Ja, Mum."

"Wenn ihr das nächste Mal rausgeht, nimmst du vielleicht sicherheitshalber noch Gummistiefel mit. Die hab ich dir auch eingepackt… und zieh lieber einen Wollpullover an, bei Regen wird es doch ziemlich kalt."

"Ja, Mum. Ähm… Mum?"

"Ja, mein Schatz?"

"Ich muss Schluss machen, ich glaube, wir machen jetzt irgendwas." Tatsächlich verließen die anderen gerade das Esszimmer und Ernie winkte mir zu, fuchtelte mit den Armen und formte mit den Lippen lautlose Worte. Es sah aus wie "Lampenschirm". Was auch immer er mir damit sagen wollte.

"Ist gut, Schatz. Ich rufe bald wieder an, in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Mum."

"Ich liebe dich! Bussi!"

"Ja, ich dich auch. Tschüss."

"Du hast gar kein Bussi gemacht!"

"Ähm, Mum…"

"Nein, Draco, so geht das nicht. Ich will ein Bussi!"

"Bussi", wisperte ich so leise wie möglich ins Telefon. Das musste ja nun wirklich keiner mitkriegen.

"Bis bald!", trällerte Mum und ich legte schnell auf, bevor sie noch auf weitere peinliche Ideen kommen konnte. Hastig rannte ich den anderen hinterher, die schon in der Tür standen und in den Hof hinausspähten. Sie schienen unschlüssig, ob sie den Schritt in den prasselnden Regen hinaus wagen sollten.

"Was machen wir?", fragte ich Ernie.

"Wir holen erst mal die Pferde von der Weide", erklärte er. "Dann bringen wir sie in den Stall. Nachher will Harry ein wenig mit uns in der Halle reiten."

Na super. Das klang nicht gerade nach einem erholsamen Tag. Vor allem klang es nach einem nassen, ungemütlichen, anstrengenden Tag.

Potter verteilte unterdessen Regencapes in leuchtenden, auffälligen, entsetzlichen Farben. Schließlich hielt er mir auch eins hin. "Tut mir Leid, ich hab nur noch das pinkfarbene", sagte er und grinste.

"Ich trage ganz sicher kein pinkfarbenes Regencape!", fuhr ich ihn an. "Da gehe ich lieber in der Badehose!" Ich könnte tausend zu eins wetten, dass sich in irgendeinem meiner Koffer tatsächlich mehrere Badehosen fanden.

"Wenn du kein Regencape aufziehst, verkühlst du dich", erwiderte er. "Und dann kriegst du Fieber und alles mögliche. Würde ich dir nicht unbedingt empfehlen. Also zieh es auf."

Wenn meine Blicke Butterstampfer gewesen wären, hätte ich Potter auf ein Brot schmieren können. Zähneknirschend nahm ich die pinkfarbene Entsetzlichkeit (Pink! Pink!) und zog sie mir über. Ich wagte es nicht, an mir hinab zu sehen.

"Los geht's!", verkündete Potter und alle sprinteten los, rannten durch Pfützen quer über den Hof und schließlich in den Schlamm, der den Weg zu den Weiden darstellen sollte.

Grandios. Der Wind peitschte mir den Regen ins Gesicht, ich sah kaum etwas (Aber sicherlich noch mehr als Potter mit seiner dummen Brille! Ha!) und Schlamm spritzte auf höchst unästhetische und verschmutzende Weise an mir hoch. Endlich hatten wir die Weide erreicht, die anderen kletterten bereits wie neonfarbene Eichhörnchen über den Zaun und kämpften sich durch den knöcheltiefen Schlamm zu den Ponys.

Diese standen dicht zusammengedrängt unter einer zwar sehr ausladenden Eiche, die aber lange nicht ausreichte, einer ganzen Ponyherde Schutz zu bieten. Jeder schnappte sich sein Pony und zerrte es wieder in Richtung Hof, wovon die Ponys nicht wirklich begeistert schien, weil sie dafür den zwar miesen, aber dennoch vorhandenen Schutz ihres Pferde-Regenschirms verlassen mussten.

Elegant – nun, ich hoffte zumindest, dass es elegant aussah – schwang ich mich auf Sheitans Rücken, vergrub meine klammen Finger in seiner Mähne und trieb ihn an, obwohl er von mir als pinkfarbenem Etwas milde entsetzt schien. Die anderen taten es mir gleich – oder versuchten es zumindest.

Nun, es konnte eben nicht jeder ohne Steigbügel aufsteigen, aber ich wollte ja nicht so sein. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Großmut lenkte ich Sheitan zu Ernie, der beide Arme um Bohnes Hals geklammert hatte und dessen Füße auf dem Boden schleiften, während sie, sich genervt schüttelnd, vorwärts trabte.

Ich hielt sie an, machte Ernie die Räuberleiter und, wenn ich gerade schon mal dabei war, half ich auch noch Lindsay und Helen hoch, außerdem Colin, denn Frank scheute jedes Mal, wenn Colin einen wagemutigen Satz in Richtung seines Rückens machte.

Potter wartete, bis wir ein paar hundert Meter voraus waren, dann trieb er mit lautem Johlen die übriggebliebenen Ponys zusammen und auf den Zaun zu. Wie ein Cowboy – es fehlte nur noch der Hut – ritt er um sie herum, schrie ihnen Befehle zu und hatte sie schließlich alle auf dem Hof beisammen.

Wir waren schon ein trauriger Haufen, wie wir da tropfnass im Stall eintrudelten. Hannah, die gestern in der Halle Unterricht gegeben hatte, sprang enthusiastisch von Lottas Rücken, schüttelte ein wenig Schlamm ab und rief: "Alle Mann zu den Bürsten! Ich hol den Schlauch."

Sie hielt den langen, dicken, giftgrünen Schlauch wie eine Pistole in Richtung der Ponys, die von der Aussicht auf eine Hardcore-Dusche nicht gerade begeistert schienen. "Isabelle zuerst!", befahl sie und Potter zog Isabelle vor die Mündung des Schlauches.

Wie üblich gehorchte sie Potter ohne zu zicken, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als das Wasser sie traf. Wie Farbe troff der Schlamm von ihr, wobei Potter mit ein wenig Shampoo nachhalf. Genauso ging es den anderen Ponys, die teilweise von vier Leuten vor den Schlauch geschoben werden mussten, da sie sich heftig dagegen sträubten.

Schließlich standen sie alle triefend da, wir Reiter entledigten uns der Regencapes und schmissen sie wie einen Haufen Müllsäcke in die Ecke, während Hannah Handtücher besorgte. "Schön abrubbeln", befahl sie.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Ponys knochentrocken und flauschig wie Kuscheltiere, die man geföhnt hatte, meine Arme schmerzender Ballast meines Körpers und die Handtücher nur noch nasse Dreckslumpen.

"Auf geht's zum Putzen!", rief Potter munter, als könne ihn das nicht das Geringste anhaben, nahm sich hochmotiviert zwei Bürsten und schrubbelte los. Hoffnungsvoll blickte ich mich um, doch alle kümmerten sich bereits um ein Pony und niemand sah so aus, als wäre er bereit, Sheitan zu putzen. Selbst Ernie, die Hilfsbereitschaft in Person, kämpfte mit Bohnes Huf und seinem Gleichgewicht, um von ihr nicht zu Boden geschlagen zu werden.

"Also gut, du kleines Biest", sagte ich zu Sheitan und streichelte seine Nüstern. "Du bist aber auch ein kleiner Schmutzfink." Er schnaubte befriedigt und blickte mich auffordernd an. Missmutig und kurz davor, vor Erschöpfung umzufallen, nahm ich mir ebenfalls eine Bürste und legte los. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich zum Hauselfen degradiert.

So sauber waren die Ponys bestimmt schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und offensichtlich fühlten sie sich etwas unwohl dabei, wozu sicher auch der intensive Geruch von Gilderoys Apfelshampoo für alle Gelegenheiten beitrug.

"Wunderbar!", strahlte Hannah, die in Rekordzeit nicht nur Lotta, sondern auch noch mehrere andere Ponys geputzt hatte. "Am besten satteln wir gleich auf, dann können wir möglichst viel reiten!"

Nachdem ich Sattel und Zaumzeug geholt hatte, stand ich ziemlich hilflos vor Sheitan und wusste nicht so recht, was ich tun sollte. Probeweise legte ich ihm den Sattel auf den Rücken und fummelte ein wenig an den Schnallen herum. Das konnte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein.

Errare humanum est, stellte ich fest, als ich fünf Minuten später mit einem gewaltigen Lederknoten und einem ziemlich angepissten Sheitan dastand und nicht weiter wusste.

Potter schlenderte herbei. "Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht", giftete ich ihn an, zerrte ein wenig an einer Schnalle und Sheitan trat mir verstimmt auf den Fuß. Sanft, aber energisch schob Potter mich beiseite, entwirrte innerhalb einer halben Minute den mühevoll hergerichteten Knoten und sattelte den Ponyhengst im Eiltempo. Angeber.

Die Reithalle war sehr groß, so groß, dass unsere kleine Ponygruppe fast darin zu verschwinden schien. "Du nimmst die eine Hälfte, ich die andere, okay, Harry?", schlug Hannah vor und winkte einigen Reitern, ihr zu folgen.

Ich landete natürlich mal wieder bei Potter, das war ja klar. Eine Weile taten wir nichts als an der Wand entlang zu reiten, was sowohl für Sheitan als auch für mich so leicht war wie zu blinzeln. Sheitan war entsprechend gelangweilt und genervt, sein Kopf schleifte fast am Boden. Anderen schien diese Aufgabe jedoch mehr Probleme zu bereiten: Colins Pony Frank versuchte ständig, zur Seite auszubrechen; Rosie mit Oliver auf dem Rücken ritt nicht die Ecken aus, sondern latschte einfach dorthin, wo es ihr gefiel, obwohl Oliver pflichtbewusst an ihren Zügeln zerrte; Bohne und Ernie trugen ihr übliches Duell aus, welches damit endete, dass Bohne dorthin lief, wo es ihr passte.

"Na, das klappt doch wunderbar!", rief Potter aufmunternd von der Mitte aus, wo er auf Isabelle saß. "Probieren wir mal einen kleinen Trab!"

Sheitan schien von der Aussicht, die ganze Zeit hinter Gänsblümchen herzuzuckeln, so genervt, dass er einfach an ihr vorbeigaloppierte und immer schneller wurde. Ich gönnte es ihm ja, aber Vereinbarung war Vereinbarung. "Sheitan", wisperte ich, "denk an den Nachtisch heute Abend…"

Missmutig bremste er ab, tänzelte ein wenig umher und reihte sich schließlich demonstrativ vor Gänseblümchen wieder ein. "Ihm ist wohl langweilig?", rief Potter. "Na gut, dann können wir mal ein bisschen was Schwierigeres machen. Alle mal etwas mehr nach innen, bitte – nein, nicht auf mich zu reiten, Oliver – und du, Malfoy, galoppierst zuerst außen vorbei und dann im Slalom um die Ponys rum, okay?"

Was für eine Herausforderung. Aber Sheitan schien begeistert, endlich wieder galoppieren zu dürfen, und legte so mehr an Tempo zu als für die Halle geeignet war. Ich bremste ihn ein wenig ab, aber dennoch machte es Spaß, an den anderen vorbei zu galoppieren.

Mit derartigen Spielchen beschäftigte Potter uns eine Weile, dann betrat plötzlich Abby, die mit ihrem riesigen, gelben Regenmantel ein wenig wie eine übergroße Zitrone wirkte, die Halle und stoppte allein durch ihre Masse, die sich vor allem in ihrer Ausstrahlung effektiv niederschlug, sämtlichen Pferdeverkehr in der Halle.

"Ich habe euch einen kleinen Snack mitgebracht", verkündete sie. "Und ich hab auch Radio gehört, es hört wohl vor heute Abend nicht auf zu regnen."

"Oooooooh nein!", rief Lindsay enttäuscht. "Dabei wollte ich doch soooooo gerne mit Archie ausreiten!"

"Morgen wird es bestimmt wieder besser", tröstete Potter sie. "Aber erst mal müssen wir uns um die Ponys kümmern."

Als die versorgt waren, hatte Abby bereits eine große, karierte Picknickdecke, die eigentlich nicht in dieses Ambiente, sondern eher auf eine blumige Frühlingswiese passte, auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und diese mit Essenswaren bedeckt. "Bedient euch!", strahlte sie und stand wieder auf.

"Iss doch mit uns", schlug Potter vor.

Augenblicklich wurde Abby knallrot. "Ach was, Harry, ich mache mir schnell was drüben in der Küche…"

"Unsinn, bleib doch hier."

"Aber dann reicht es doch nicht", wandte Abby ein.

Potter versicherte ihr, mit der eifrigen verbalen Unterstützung sämtlicher Anwesenden, dass es auf jeden Fall reichen würde, und so ließ Abby sich, deren Wangen ihre Farbe inzwischen auf ein gesundes Apfelrot zurückgeschraubt hatten, nieder.

Was sie verspeiste, war wirklich erstaunlich: War jeder von uns nach einem Sandwich magenkapazitätstechnisch schon am Ende, war sie bereits bei ihrem dritten und schien noch lange nicht gesättigt. Nach dem vierten fiel ihr plötzlich etwas auf: "Ihr esst ja alle gar nichts mehr! Da kann ich ja auch nichts mehr essen!"

"Quatsch", beruhigte Potter sie, "du hast ja auch den ganzen Morgen in der Küche gestanden und geschafft, da kriegt man ja ordentlich Hunger von."

"Ja, stimmt", sagte Abby, kicherte ein wenig und genehmigte sich noch zwei Sandwiches.

"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt ein paar lustige Reitspiele veranstalten?", fragte Hannah und strahlte wie üblich. Lustige Reiterspiele. Das klang doch wirklich… vielversprechend.

"Abby, hast du gekochte Eier?"

"Ja, klar, in dem Korb sind jede Menge."

"Toll, und Löffel haben wir auch, das ist ja prima! Also das Spiel geht folgendermaßen: Jeder legt sein Ei auf einen Löffel und reitet los. Wer zuerst auf der anderen Seite der Halle ist, ohne das Ei zu verlieren, hat gewonnen."

Die anderen waren davon eindeutig begeisterter als ich. "Oh, das wird super!", sagte Ernie enthusiastisch zu mir. "Wenn ich Bohne erkläre, wie das funktioniert, läuft sie bestimmt extra vorsichtig!"

"Bestimmt", sagte ich, aber er hörte den Hauch von Ironie wohl nicht heraus.

Nur eine Viertelstunde später standen alle bereit in der Halle, Abby war spontan zur Schiedsrichterin erklärt worden.

Ich war in der zweiten Gruppe, die losreiten sollte; gerade gab Abby das Startzeichen für die erste Gruppe. Frank preschte wie üblich etwas planlos los und das Ei fiel herunter, Angelina hatte sich mit der Geschwindigkeit ebenfalls verschätzt, während Oliver noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, Rosie anzutreiben. Wie zu erwarten war, rang Ernie eine Weile mit Bohne, bis sie schließlich verärgert lostrabte und ihm prompt das Ei herunterfiel.

Einzig Lindsay hatte Glück: Sie hielt mit der linken Hand eine Karotte vor Archies Nase, während sie mit der rechten den Löffel balancierte; er streckte den Kopf weit nach vorne und folgte der Karotte so schnell, wie es seine kurzen Beine zuließen. Völlig problemlos (abgesehen von Lindsays beruhigendem Singsang) kamen die beiden drüben an. Lindsay umarmte Archie und beteuerte, dass er das beste Pferd der Welt sei, während er die ganze Zeit interessiert nach der Karotte schielte, die sie ihm schließlich strahlend hinhielt.

Dann war ich an der Reihe. "Los!", rief Abby und Sheitan galoppierte los, ich stand in den Bügeln, hielt das Ei möglichst nahe bei meinem Gesicht und versuchte, die Bewegungen seines Rückens auszugleichen, obwohl er sich offensichtlich Mühe gab, erschütterungsfrei zu galoppieren.

Ich muss ja wohl nicht erwähnen, dass wir mit Bravour gewannen.

Nun schleppten Hannah und Potter niedrige Hocker herein und legten Bälle darauf. "Ihr galoppiert an den Hockern vorbei, greift nach den Bällen und reitet weiter", erklärte Hannah. "Ziel ist, den Ball dort hinten in die Kiste zu legen." Sie deutete auf eine Kiste am anderen Ende der Halle.

Das war ja nun wirklich keine Herausforderung. Stattdessen amüsierte ich mich köstlich, den anderen bei ihren Blamagen zuzusehen. Die meisten verfehlten den Ball und schafften es erst beim dritten Anlauf, Oliver schaffte es gleich beim ersten Mal – da kam wohl der Quidditchspieler durch, kugelte jedoch sogleich von Rosies Rücken.

Angelina kreischte entsetzt, doch Oliver winkte ab, richtete sich ächzend auf und hinkte zum Rand, um Platz für Sheitan und mich zu machen. Es war fast schon langweilig, als Sheitan in harmonischem Galopp die Halle durchquerte, ich mich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung herunterbeugte, den Ball aufhob und ihn dann in die Kiste fallen ließ.

Auch das nächste Spiel, bei dem man möglichst schnell im Slalom um Stangen herumreiten musste war langweilig – abgesehen von dem Moment, in dem Bohne "zufällig" gegen eine der Stangen rannte, die zurückschnalzte und Ernie von ihrem Rücken fegte. Sein Sturz war ziemlich spektakulär – das hätte ich kaum besser gekonnt – sogar mit entsetztem Augenaufreißen (was man natürlich nur bei der Zeitlupeneinstellung sehen konnte), hilflos hochgerissenen Armen, einem Salto rückwärts und anschließendem Überschlagen am Boden.

Sofort rannten alle zu ihm hin, doch da saß er schon wieder. "Wie gut, dass ich meine Reitklamotten immer mit Schaumstoff auspolstere!", strahlte er. "Sonst wäre das echt gefährlich geworden. Aber das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit ausprobieren, ob das wirklich was bringt, zum Glück weiß Bohne einfach, was ich will!"

Erst das nächste Spiel wurde interessant: Drei Fässer wurden im Dreieck aufgestellt, um die man möglichst schnell herumreiten musste. Da stiegen selbst Hannah und Potter wieder auf, um mitzumachen, während Abby einsatzbereit ihre Stoppuhr hochhielt.

"Das ist gar nicht so einfach", erläuterte Potter. "Es sieht einfach aus, aber man unterschätzt es ziemlich. Ich fange einfach mal an… leg los, Abby."

"Auf die Plätze, fertig… los!"

Aus dem Stand preschte Isabelle los, Staub und Erdbollen spritzten umher, als sie sich in die Kurve legte – und richtig legte. Ihr Körper war sehr schräg zum Erdboden, einen Moment lang schien es, als würde sie aus dieser Schräglage nicht mehr hochkommen, doch nach einem kurzen, atemlosen Moment war sie wieder in der Senkrechten, bevor sie die nächste Tonne ansteuerte.

"Wow, Wahnsinns-Zeit!", rief Hannah und klopfte ein wenig Staub von ihren Klamotten. "Das sah echt fantastisch aus."

"Danke", sagte Potter und grinste. Er und Isabelle wirkten wie Schlammgolems, einzig seine Zähne blitzten weiß heraus.

"Auf, Hannah!", orderte Abby. "Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!"

Die stämmige Lotta galoppierte zwar fix, aber sie war lange nicht so wendig wie Isabelle und deswegen lag Hannahs Zeit etwas über Potters.

Um uns die richtige Show zu garantieren, reihte ich mich mit Sheitan als Letzter ein. Natürlich würden wir gewinnen… "Wir unterbieten Potters Zeit locker, oder?", murmelte ich Sheitan zu. "Du bist doch allemal schneller als Isabelle, oder?"

Sheitan, der sich in seinem Stolz angegriffen fühlte, schnaubte empört, richtete sich ein wenig auf und nahm eine – für ein Pony – ziemlich arrogante Haltung ein. Während wir warteten, bot sich mal wieder die Gelegenheit, sich auf Kosten anderer zu amüsieren: Sie versagten fast alle kläglich, nur Colin schlug sich mit Frank erstaunlich gut, ebenso wie Helen auf Gänseblümchen.

Und jetzt lag es natürlich an uns: Während alle Augen auf uns ruhten, schritt Sheitan langsam und stolz vor zur Startlinie und stellte sich dort sehr dynamisch auf.

"Auf die Plätze… fertig, los!" Sheitans Blitzstart raubte mir fast den Atem: Er beschleunigte sofort auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit, musste jedoch aufgrund der ersten Tonne sofort wieder abbremsen. Hinter uns stoben Staubwolken auf – recht große, hoffte ich –, während Sheitan sich so sehr auf die Seite legte, dass ich für einen Moment lang die Befürchtung hatte, er würde einfach zur Seite umkippen und liegenbleiben, doch nach einem kurzen, unsicheren Moment fing er sich wieder, machte ein paar gewaltige Sätze und wand sich um die nächste Tonne.

Es war ein sehr beeindruckendes Gefühl: Sheitan war so schnell, dass alles an mir vorbeirauschte und sich im Kreis drehte, seine Hufe kratzten über den Boden und ich war mir nie sicher, ob sie gleich ausgekratzt hatten, oder ob er es schaffen würde, weiter zu galoppieren, und die ständigen Gewichtsverlagerungen taten ihr Übriges.

Als Sheitan schließlich über das Ziel schoss, atmete ich mindestens ebenso heftig wie er. "Wow, wow, wow!", rief Ernie begeistert, der mit Bohne im Schritttempo um die Tonnen gezuckelt war. "Das war echt Wahnsinn!"

"Dieselbe Zeit wie Harry", verkündete Abby in diesem Moment.

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte das sein? Sheitan war doch so schnell gelaufen, das war doch unmöglich!

Potter grinste mich an und klopfte Isabelles Hals. "Enttäuscht?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte ich beleidigt. "Nur… ähm, überrascht."

"Ja, Isabelle ist schneller als man denkt, nicht wahr?" Potter grinste noch ein wenig breiter und wuschelte durch Isabelles staubige Mähne.

"Machen wir Schluss für heute", beschloss Hannah. "Die Ponys müssen sich ausruhen."

Bei dem Wetter blieben die Ponys natürlich im Stall, nachdem wir sie abgesattelt und erneut geputzt hatten. Bei der anschließenden Schlägerei um die Regencapes hatte ich Glück und erwischte ein dunkelgrünes – zwar nicht perfekt, aber allemal besser als pink.

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem ich den Nachtisch in Form von Stücken eines großen, selbstgebackenen Karottenkuchens unauffällig mitgehen ließ, rannte ich mal wieder durch den Regen zu Sheitan. Er hatte mich bereits erwartet und blickte mir ungeduldig entgegen. Ich streichelte seinen Hals, während er an dem Stück Karottenkuchen knurpste, knabberte und schmatzte.

"Du bist echt ein gutes Pony", sagte ich und kraulte ihn zwischen den Ohren. "Wirklich nicht schlecht. Zwar bin ich irgendwie der Meinung, dass du aus einem Pferdebuch herausgeklont wurdest, aber sonst bist du echt prima." Sheitan freute sich offensichtlich über dieses Lob, denn er sabberte begeistert meinen teuren Pullover an.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Stalltür und ich drehte mich um. Dort stand Potter, ein Bündel Karotten in der Hand. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragten wir beide gleichzeitig.

Potter lachte. "Ich dachte, ich bringe den Ponys ein paar Karotten, die sind noch über vom Kuchenbacken. Und was machst du? Schleimst dich bei Sheitan ein?"

"Gar nicht wahr", sagte ich beleidigt. "Außerdem… du erkaufst dir deine Gunst ja auch. Liebe geht durch den Magen, Potter."

"Ja, aber dasselbe habe ich bei Sheitan auch schon probiert und bei mir hat es nicht geklappt. Er muss dich wirklich mögen." Oha, nicht einmal Potter, der Pferdeflüsterer in spe, kam mit Sheitan gut klar? Na, wenn das mal nicht was heißen wollte!

"Tja", sagte ich. "Sheitan spürt eben, wer ein guter Reiter ist und wer nicht."

"Oder vielleicht seid ihr euch auch einfach nur ähnlich", sagte Potter und grinste, während er die letzte Karotte an Isabelle verfütterte. "Er ist ziemlich eitel, weißt du. Gute Nacht."

xXx

A/N: Reviews? =)


End file.
